


New Bridges

by lyraonyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Soft Severus Snape, Tags May Change, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Summary: Dumbledore sends Severus out on a not-so-routine check of the blood wards at Privet Drive. Severus is sure six-year-old Harry is fine, pampered prince that he is, but what he finds in that dark corner of Suburbia challenges everything he thought he knew and changes his life forever.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 478
Kudos: 958





	1. Accidental Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dramatical_yaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/gifts).



> So... this is way out of my comfort zone, but the plot bunny ran away with me, and I kind of fell in love. This is mostly a sweet and fluffy story with most of the angst centering around Albus' manipulations and Harry, Severus, and Remus' past. Severus is submissive, Remus is the alpha, and Harry is so adorable I just want to squeeze his cheeks. Enjoy the fluff fest, people.

#  **Chapter 1**

##  _Accidental Discoveries_

Severus held his breath and balanced a precious phial of unicorn tears over the bubbling surface of his latest foray into potions research. This project, if it worked, would make his name in the medical potions community: an antidote to dark poisons—or most of them anyway—few of which had usable treatments, let alone true antidotes. Each test cost two months of his salary and ten days work, but with the addition of the unicorn tears he had painstakingly gathered from the one beast kind enough to accept him despite his dark past, he would know if last seasons' meticulous revision and research would pay off. Six drops, precise, measured drops added at just the right moment.

_'Four, clockwise stir, five, anticlockwise stir, six, clock—'_

A phoenix burst to life behind his cauldron, and Severus jumped. In horror, he tracked a silvery drop from the phial neck down, down, down….

_Plop._

The potion gave a warbling gurgle and turned dark violet. Ruined. Three months' work, _ruined_.

"Damn it to hell, Albus! Couldn't you have waited _two bloody seconds_?" 

With a snarl that ended on a strangled cry of rage, Severus hurried to neutralise what would no doubt be a spectacular explosion before the entire lab went down in flames. A careful anticlockwise stir with shield magic active to contain the force inside the cauldron, a dash of moondew to counter the effects of one unicorn tear too many….

Fawkes cocked his head, stared at the roiling violet mess, and dropped a single tear into the cauldron.

"Fawkes! I am _trying_ to—" 

The potion settled and turned a brilliant hue of cerulean.

Severus choked on his tirade and stared, disbelieving, at the potion. "Oh, it—this is—Merlin!" He hadn't tripped over his tongue so much since the day he asked Lily Evans to the Spring Ball. She had shot him down then, of course, but this, at least, looked promising.

Tentatively, he gave the potion one more clockwise stir and tapped the side of the cauldron to release any air pockets.

The potion turned refractive blue and set prisms dancing all about the office. 

It was _perfect_.

Severus flopped into his chair, stunned. He'd done it. Bloody hell, he had just made healing potions history.

Well, with a little _help_. Talk about a happy accident. 

"Phoenix tears. Of _course_ it needed phoenix tears. Then shielding magic must have coalesced its healing powers. And seven drops instead of six—the most powerful magical number. I should have thought of that." He gave the bird a wry look. "Hm. Perhaps I could utilise your services as a research assistant more often."

Fawkes puffed out his chest and cooed.

"Yes, yes, well done. I'll be sure to credit you in the patent. Now, why in Merlin’s name did the headmaster attempt to immolate me in the ashes of my life's work _this time_?"

Fawkes gave a reproachful sort of warble and held out a note clasped in his talons. Severus ignored the look entirely and took the rolled scrap of parchment. The tingle of powerful warding magic on the missive set his senses on alert. Albus only warded letters concerning three subjects: Death Eaters, the dark lord, or Harry-Bloody-Potter. As Severus would prefer to live out his lifespan without ever hearing of either, he knew, without a doubt, this accursed interruption was _sure_ to ruin his day.

> _Severus,_
> 
> _There seems to be a disturbance in the wards over our Lighthouse. I am afraid I am in a meeting with the Minister and cannot escape, but the readings suggest the boy may be in some distress. I'm quite sure it's nothing serious, but we can never be too cautious. I should not like to find another potentially lethal oversight in the quality of his protection too late. I believe you understand that discretion is of the utmost importance? Do let me know what you find._
> 
> _Albus_

Severus scowled and sent the note up in flames. "Bloody arrogant bastard. You might have _asked_ me to lay aside the rest of my day in search of a spoiled brat with a scraped knee! Damn."

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would do it. He _had_ to do it. Albus would make his life singularly unpleasant if he failed to respond to his _other_ master's demands.

But it could wait until he decanted his potion. Like hell would he waste three months of work and a good five thousand galleons just to run after the pampered Potter prince. 

It couldn't be _that_ serious. Albus would have gone himself if anything life-threatening had happened, Minister or no.

He summoned a crate of empty phials, a stack of blank labels, and his writing utensils, and began the tedious task of decanting his brew. The phoenix gave another low trill of reproach, but Severus had long since grown inured to the disapproval of the whole of wizarding society— _and_ their pets. Potter would just have to wait.

* * *

Half an hour later, Severus had put away his potion in preparation for the final phase of testing, dressed in black trousers and a white button-down, and donned a pair of reading spectacles with bespelled lenses. The latter would allow him to see through the walls of Privet Drive and get a reading on the brat's state without making himself too obvious. He spelled his protective tonic against potions damage from his hair, brushed it until it looked presentable, and apparated to the Order's safe travel point, Arabella Figg's garden shed.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Severus. Are you—"

"Here on business, Arabella. Urgent business."

She waved as he passed, and he resisted the urge to scowl. The woman had shown him kindness as a boy, batty as she had always been. He inclined his head in greeting and walked towards Privet Drive at a brisk pace.

Row after row of identical homes sprawled all over the neighbourhood. Every lawn pristine, every shrub trimmed just so, every bland flower placed in the same pattern—ugh. Revolting. If not for the numbers above the doors and the slight differences in lawn ornament and floral choices, he might have thought he had stepped straight into an episode of The Twilight Zone.

By the time he reached number 4, his lip had already curled in a sneer and his shoulders had rolled up defensively. He forced his distaste for the area down with the bracing thought that he wouldn't be in this suburban version of hell for long and scanned the wards. 

Nothing sparked any reason for concern, which meant the problem Albus had detected originated in the boy himself. Severus tapped the sides of his spectacles to activate their powers. " _Oculus Maxima_!" He searched the house briefly but saw no sign of the child.

Damn. He would have to investigate in person. 

Was it worth the trouble? Surely Potter's brat couldn't be _too_ injured….

And yet, Severus recalled Albus' lack of concern for his own well-being and health, both as a student and adult, and knew he couldn't trust the old bastard to protect anyone. 

A trickle of guilt chilled his gut. Should he have fought harder to keep the boy? To protect him? 

No. The brat was probably just sulking. 

Still, just in case, perhaps he would be wise to check despite Albus' tacit warning against direct interference. If the child was safe, Severus had enough skill to keep his identity and presence quiet. If the child wasn't safe….

Severus didn't want to consider that possibility.

Even so, he couldn't walk away without at least verifying the boy's health. So, with a sigh, he deactivated his spectacles and made his way to the door. A sharp knock brought a childish call to his ears.

"Coming!"

Heavy footsteps sounded from inside. More like a stampede. Alarmed, Severus moved off the stoop and out of the way of whatever massive mutt Potter owned. A _black_ mutt, no doubt.

Well, it wouldn't be _that_ Black mutt, at least. Thank Merlin for small favours. 

The door opened, and Severus braced himself to be tackled, but no dog made an appearance. Instead, a piggish boy of about seven years—one who looked to have giant blood in him—yanked the door open and blinked at the empty stoop. 

_This_ was Potter? Severus recoiled. No, not in a million years. The Potter boy had black hair. And….

_"He has his mother's eyes, Severus. Quite astonishing, truly."_

Severus remembered. It had hurt when he first saw them, it hurt when Albus continually twisted the knife, and it still hurt to think of it now.

No, this boy must have been the Potter brat's cousin. Dubbly, Dudlin, Dumdum, something like that. Albus did so love to blather on about how well the boys got on, but Severus couldn't be bothered to care.

He stepped into view. "Good afternoon. I am—"

The boy craned his neck and scowled. "Aw, you're not Gordon."

Severus suppressed a scowl. Well. If _this_ was the spawn of Petunia's blessed union, he had no doubt her brat and his cousin did get on. Very well indeed. _'Birds of a feather….'_

He forced his tone neutral and his features into a slight smile. "Ah, no. My name is Steven Sands." He wasn't fool enough to use his true name, blood wards or no. Godric's Hollow had proved the folly of putting too much faith in one's wards. _'Or one's friends.'_

"I'm here to speak to your father concerning an issue at the workplace. Would you retrieve him for me?"

The boy huffed. "DAD!"

Severus repressed a flinch at the volume. Barely.

"DAD!" The door slammed an inch from Severus' nose, and more shouting and stampeding sounded inside. 

Surely a _small_ curse on these rude fools wouldn't hurt. Much.

While he waited for his 'colleague,' Severus tapped his spectacles again and activated the charm. A haloed image of the house's interior appeared, in greater detail this time. The bullish-boy was in the kitchen speaking with Petunia and Minotaur Senior, but Potter still wasn't in sight. A trickle of unease dripped down his spine. 

The door opened, and Severus quickly shifted the spell to only one lens, leaving his left eye clear to focus on Mr. Minotaur while he left the image of the house up on his right side. 

"Uh, yes? Do I know you?"

Severus offered his hand, though he swore it would take a month to wash off the slimy feel of the bullish man's sweaty palms. "Not in person. I'm Steven Sands."

"Vernon Dursley. How can I help you?"

"The…." A quick glance inside told him Dursley was white-collar (or perhaps more like grey with the way he sweated), upper-middle class. Pompous, self-important, luxury auto to over-compensate and intimidate the neighbours. Well, he knew _that_ type well enough.

"The CEO sent me to discuss a problem in your most recent order."

Bull-man blanched. "The order to Parsons? Damn. I _knew_ that old fox was too sly."

"Ah, yes. That one indeed." It would do anyway.

"Well, come in then. We just finished dinner, but Petunia will clear up and serve some tea for us, if you'd like."

Severus would definitely not like, but needs must. 

"Thank you."

"Right this way, sir." Dursley motioned him in, and right away, Severus noticed a problem. 

The door led to a narrow hallway and staircase. Photos of all sorts lined the walls up and down, frame upon frame of Bullman Senior, his horse-faced wife, and piggish blue eyes, blond hair, and double chins poking out everywhere, but not a one bore an image of a black-haired, green-eyed imp. If Severus didn't feel the powerful imprint of the boy’s magic all over the dwelling, if he hadn't felt the wards as he passed their barriers, he might have suspected he had the wrong house. 

Severus' hackles raised. Something was definitely wrong about this.

Dursley led him to the kitchen, where the piggish boy sat at the table with the biggest bowl of ice cream Severus had ever seen anyone attempt to eat alone. Three dirty plates with remnants of what looked like spaghetti marinara sat before the empty chairs.

Three? Perhaps the fourth was already in—but no. The sink was empty.

He kept his expression neutral despite a growing sense of alarm. Three people in photos. Three plates. Three humans present in a house that should hold four. 

"Er, just let me clear up a bit," Dursley gave him a sheepish shrug and picked up the closest dirty dish. "Usually, the… _help_ does this, but he's rather indisposed at the moment." 

"Ah. I see. In that case, might I borrow your bathroom for a moment? I've had a rather long drive."

Dursley motioned to the back of the house. "Last door on the left."

"Thank you."

Severus slipped out of the kitchen as Petunia went in. She gave him a narrow-eyed look, but he faked a nervous smile, and she frowned and left him alone. Damn. Too close. _Tuney_ knew too many of his secrets.

As soon as she disappeared into the kitchen, Severus dashed on the balls of his feet into the bathroom, which happened to be the perfect place to scour the rest of the house in secret. 

Potter wasn't in the house at all.

Merlin, now what? Had the fool boy gone and run away?

He set his wand in the palm of his hand. "Point me Harry James Potter."

The wand spun twice, then jerked around to the south, towards the back of the house. Actually—hm. Severus peered out the window.

"Hah. There you are." 

Severus left the bathroom and strolled to the kitchen, wand out. Petunia opened her mouth to shriek at the sight of him, bloody shrew, but she never made it to the first syllable.

" _Obliviate Triplex_!" The spell hit all three Dursleys at once. "You don't know me. You never saw me. I was never here."

He didn't wait to see it take effect. He had used memory charms enough to cast them in his sleep. Honestly, he could have cast it with neither spell nor wand, but, when mucking about in human brains, particularly muggle brains, it was always best to employ a healthy dose of caution.

Confident in his skill, he left the Dursleys to sort out their new memories and crept out the back door. The heavy padlock on the shed door confused him—how had Potter placed that from the _inside_?—but he just vanished it. No muggle lock would hold a wizard for long.

As he stood upon the threshold and steeled himself for what awaited him on the other side, the hair on his arms stood on end. Fate. This was fate. Whatever he found inside this dirty shed in the middle of Helltown, Surburbia, would change his life. 

And, perhaps, the life of a small boy who lived as a ghost in his own home.

Severus opened the door, squared his shoulders, and stepped inside.


	2. Freedom in Truth

#  **Chapter 2**

##  _Freedom in Truth_

The instant Severus stepped inside, a wave of sweltering heat blasted him so hard, his hair actually flew back from his face. His spectacles fogged, so he removed them and placed them in his pocket. Dear Merlin, the place was like an oven. He hoped to the gods Potter hadn't been in here long, or he might well know the reason Albus' alarms had gone off after all. 

A strong cooling and ventilation charm dropped the interior temperature by a good thirty degrees, and a tiny squeak met his ears. The boy was conscious at least, then. 

He closed the door behind him. "Potter?"

The boy gasped out, "U-Uncle Vernon?"

Severus shuddered, but the child gave him no chance to deny his presumption. 

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to miss lunch or dinner. I was just trying to put away the pruning shears after I finished tending the roses, but then D-Dudley…." He took a shuddering breath. "H-he just wanted to have fun, but they locked me in here, and I couldn't get out _all day_ , and—"

All day? Bloody hell, the boy had been trapped in this heat for _hours_?

Severus dashed forward, already spelling water into a conjured cup and preparing for a hard battle against hyperthermia, but Potter hadn't finished shocking the life from him yet.

"I-I c-couldn't get out, so I couldn't do all the cleaning and I couldn't cook and I couldn't finish the lawn, and—"

Potter's litany went on and on, appalling Severus more and more with each word. The boy was _six_. What muggle in their right mind would let him anywhere near the cooker, let alone pruning shears, bleach, ammonia, and Merlin knows what else? Such a small child, too. How could he even reach the hobs to cook?

Severus might have dismissed everything from his mouth as a lie, if not for the fact that Potter thought Severus was his ignoramus of an uncle here to punish him. The boy had no reason to lie and every reason to make damn sure he said what his uncle would have wanted to hear. 

And wasn't that a terrible thought?

"—And I k-know I'm slow 'cause my hands are hurt, and I know I'm just a—b-but I'm trying my best. P-please, Uncle! I'm s-sorry!"

Dear _Merlin_. He was injured, too?

A surge of sympathy and guilt washed over Severus and left his chest aching and his stomach cold. Damn. By all his ears heard and his eyes saw, he had _gravely_ misjudged the boy. 

Albus' words rang in his head. _'Discretion is of the utmost importance.'_ The old bastard wouldn't be happy that Severus had come into the house, and revealing himself to the boy might send the old man into a rare apoplectic rage, but Severus couldn't leave him in this hell. Even if he wasn't in such danger, Severus couldn't leave the boy to _this_. He had enough unforgivable sins on his conscience without adding the abandonment of a severely distressed, dangerously ill, injured six-year-old to his tally.

No. Albus might be content to stand aside and let small boys suffer, but Severus couldn't, wouldn't leave the boy to endure this all alone.

He nudged past a step ladder, squeezed past the lawnmower, and dodged a rack of gardening tools to kneel in front of the child. Harry had squeezed himself into a tiny corner space between a dusty workbench and a shelf with bags of mulch and spray bottles of various chemicals. "Shh. I am not your uncle, little one. Here. I have some cool water for you. Please drink it."

Dazed green eyes met his own. "I'm a-allowed?" 

Severus flinched. Gods. Why would the boy think Severus would deprive him of water? He had never been _that_ much of a bastard.

"Yes, little one. Please take it. The heat has made you very ill." Though he didn't look nearly as bad as Severus had expected. Flushed, sweaty, but not in danger, not from what his eyes could see. 

Harry took the cup in shaky hands and drank in careful sips. Too careful for one so young.

The boy had survived this before. Damn.

Severus conjured a wet flannel while the boy wasn't looking and draped it over the back of his neck. 

"Oh, that helps. Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded and ran a discreet diagnostic on the boy. Hm. Not hyperthermic? That was unexpected. Ah. His rock-bottom magic levels explained it. Harry's accidental magic had been healing and cooling him all day, but he had lost the ability to sustain it twenty minutes ago.

Shame writhed in Severus' belly. Curse his stupid pride. He might have killed the boy by his delay.

"I am so sorry, little one."

The boy smiled weakly. "You're helping me, though."

Severus suppressed a bitter snort. Yes, so helpful. He sighed and cast a subtle cooling and healing charm on the boy. Harry blinked a few times, confused, then he jumped back and whimpered.

"O-oh, no! A-are you a robber? Oh, please don't. Please! If you steal here, they'll think I've done it, and then they'll belt me and lock me up in the cupboard and they won't let me out or let me eat for a whole _week_. Please!"

Severus' heart dropped. Beat him? Starve him? Lock him in a cupboard? 

For a _week_?

Sweet Circe! This poor boy was no pampered prince. His guardians treated him worse than a house elf. An _abused_ house elf. Even That brute MacNair never let his house elves starve or locked them in roasting tool sheds.

Severus dragged his hand over his face, utterly ashamed of himself. By Merlin, he had been a fool.

"Potter," he said in as gentle a voice as he could manage, "I am not a robber nor am I here to hurt you. My name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at… a school for children with special gifts, and, at one time, I was your mother's dearest friend."

Potter squeaked, eyes wide and glimmering. "Y-you knew Mum?"

"Yes, Harry. Now, will you come out of that corner so I can have a look at your hands and help you cool down?"

"Harry?" 

"Yes, little one. That is your name, is it not?"

To Severus' surprise, the boy dropped his head and gave a desolate little sniffle. "Oh. I'm sorry, sir. I think you must be looking for someone else."

Severus frowned. "Someone else?"

Harry nodded dismally. "M-my name isn't Harry. It's Freak."

Severus choked on a gasp. "Freak? You believe that monstrosity is your proper _name_?"

"Yes, sir. It's what everyone calls me. Well, and 'boy,' but I know that's not a name."

"Bloody _hell_."

The boy couldn't hold back a quiet giggle. The sound drained away a small measure of Severus' quiet horror. Enough to recover his power of speech, at least.

"Oh, child, no. No. 'Freak' isn't a name either, and I will not have you using it. Never call yourself by that horrid word again."

"Oh. But then what _do_ I call myself?"

"Harry. Your name is Harry James Potter. You should have known that long before now. And I know you are the boy I seek because your eyes are exactly like your mother's."

Harry looked up, little face blotchy with tears. "T-they are?"

"Yes, little one." Severus lifted a hand towards his face. At the boy’s instinctive flinch, his blood ignited in rage. They had hurt him, this innocent little boy. Oh. Merlin, was that shadow on his cheek a bruise? Damn. It was. He had a cut on his forehead and a split lip, too. 

Fire sparked in Severus' soul. He knew this pain, far too well.

This baby would never set foot in this terrible place again, or there would be hell to pay. 

Severus held his hand still a few inches from Harry's head. "I have no desire to hurt you, little one. I only meant to help you feel a little better."

Harry sniffled. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes. Haven't I helped you so far?"

Harry relaxed. "Oh. Yes, sir, but why? I'm just a freak. No one wants to help me."

Severus' eyes stung. His voice wavered when he spoke again. "I do, little one. I want to help you very much. And I told you to never call yourself a freak again, did I not?"

Harry blanched and curled up tighter. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to disobey, sir! I j-just forgot, sir!"

"Shh." Severus kept his voice low and soothing. "Child, I will not hurt you. Merlin knows you've been hurt too much as is."

Tears wobbled on Harry’s lashes. "But I didn't obey."

"Harry, there is a difference between trying to overcome a habit your… _guardians_ have beaten into you and intentional disobedience."

Harry winced. "I-I don't know all those words, sir."

"Forgive me. I meant to say that you have done nothing wrong. You are still learning, and learning takes time."

The boy’s tears dropped. "R-really? You're not going to belt me for saying the wrong thing?"

Severus shuddered. "No, child. No. I will never hit you."

Harry whimpered. "H-honest?"

"I promise that you will always be safe with me. Will you allow me to help you now, Harry?"

Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "O-okay."

"Well done." With gentle caution, Severus smoothed his fluffy hair down in slow, easy motions, healing magic bright on his fingertips. "There now. Does that help?"

"Y-yeah. It feels safe."

Safe? _Oh_. A rush of light and warmth surged through Severus' heart. So few people had ever trusted him at all, let alone enough to feel safe with him.

"I am glad." The words came out a little rough. "Do you suppose you could come out of there now and let me have a look at your injuries?"

Harry sniffled. "S'what I deserve. 'Cause I'm a—" He winced. "S-sorry, sir."

"Shh. You did well. You stopped yourself. That is good." 

"T-thank you, sir, but I don't understand. Why should I not call myself that word you don't like? It's true, isn't it?"

The boy said it with no sign of self-pity or disgust. He said it as if it hardly mattered, as if his 'freakishness' was nothing more than a fact of life, and he had no idea why he should be offended by it.

By Merlin, Severus wanted to curse those foul excuses for human beings inside out more by the second. 

He curled his hands around the boy's shoulders and suppressed a growl at the feel of his bones poking into his palms. "Listen to me, Harry. 'Freak' is a very cruel word. It means a person who is… wrong. Who is strange and offensive, but you are none of those things. You are not a freak, you are an innocent, brave, little boy, and—" Severus' voice broke. "And this _never_ should have happened to you. Never."

Harry’s eyes filled. "H-how do you know? What if they're right and I'm nothing but—"

Severus hugged the little boy as best as he could in such cramped quarters. "I know because it happened to me, too, and it was never my fault either."

Wide eyes stared up at him, pools of lambent green shining almost golden in the light of the setting sun. "You—you too, Mister Snape? Your family…?"

"Hurt me, yes." Severus hadn't admitted that out loud in twenty-five years, but faced with this little broken-hearted boy, he couldn’t help but reach out. "So will you let me help you?"

Harry winced. "Uncle will belt me if I do."

Severus struggled against the urge to snarl or curse something. Only the knowledge that it would probably terrify the child in his arms kept him from exploding into a storm of righteous wrath. 

"No," he said in a stern voice. "No, you will _never_ return to those monsters again. I will take you in myself before I send you back there."

Take him in? Could he do it? Merlin knew Harry needed help and allies strong enough to protect him, but if Severus adopted this little waif of a boy, then he would have to start all over. He would have to withdraw as a spy and fight from the side of the light, and Albus might well withdraw Severus' protection then, too.

Could he survive like that, and with a small child dependent on him for his welfare? Could he keep the boy safe?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

Harry gave a hitching breath and threw his arms around Severus' neck. "Oh, please. Please don't let me go back there. They're so mean to me."

_'Mean? More like criminally abusive.'_

Severus lifted the child into his arms and held the boy's head against his shoulder. Harry shuddered and gasped, then buried soft whimpers and sobs into his neck. 

"Please," Harry begged. "Please help me. Please don't leave me here all alone."

Severus clutched the boy tighter and squeezed back tears. Oh, gods. No one had ever _needed_ him like this. No one had ever given him such honest, open trust, not even Lily. 

Harry needed him. This broken, innocent baby needed his help and love to survive.

And damned if Severus would let him down. Not this time. Never again.

No. Even if it cost him everything, he couldn't let this baby— _Lily's baby_ —suffer another moment. He had his newest creation to fall back upon for income security, and, whatever Albus might have thought, Severus wasn't friendless either. Poppy would help them. Minerva. Lucius. Lupin. They would all do their best to keep Severus and the boy safe, and Lupin—he loved Harry even if he had never come to help him. 

Severus stilled. Merlin. Why had the wolf never stopped this? Lupin had his flaws, but he adored Harry. He would never leave the boy to _this_ kind of suffering.

What the hell was going on?

Severus shut down his racing thoughts and focused on the boy. Later. He would work out what mess he had tumbled into later. For now, he had to think of a way to rescue the child without leaving Albus the wiser.

After all, Severus might not understand the complexities of whatever strange twist of fate had led Harry to this, but he didn't need all the details to know damn well who had orchestrated it.

He balanced Harry on his hip and winced at the feel of hot tears on his shoulder. What should he do now? He needed to calm the little one, but no one had ever calmed _him_. How did one soothe a distressed child?

Tentatively, he tried smoothing that wild mop and humming an old Irish ballad he remembered from somewhere. Perhaps his mother had sung it to him in his early years, before Tobias had seen Severus growing flowers in his hand and everything went to hell. Surely a song couldn't _hurt_ , not after all the pain this little one had endured. 

_"Éiníní, éiníní, codalaígí, codalaígí…."_

Harry gasped a little and snuggled close. Severus felt something in him shift, some void that had bled too long filled and spilled over, and he knew he would fight through hell to see this boy happy and safe again.

After a few verses, Harry sniffled and lifted his head, wide eyes watching Severus in wonder. Severus squirmed to be caught out and gave him a tentative attempt at a smile. 

"Better, little one?"

Harry blinked a few times. "What were those words?"

"That was Gaelic, child. Irish. I was singing to you in another language."

Harry stilled, tears brimming. "You—you sang that song, j-just for me?"

"Yes, little one. I meant it to soothe you."

Harry let his tears fall and hugged Severus' neck. "No one's ever sung just for me before. I only hear music through my cupboard door sometimes. It's almost like having a friend."

Severus' fingers clenched in the back of the boy’s shirt and his eyes welled. Merlin, but he knew that feeling.

"I understand, child. Too well." He brushed a kiss against Harry’s hair and swore to him he would never have to face the world alone again. Come hell or high water, this baby would be safe from then on. Loved.

And that meant Severus needed to get him out, now.

"Harry, listen to me, child. I am going to take you to my home and see to your injuries, but I must speak to you first, and we do not have much time. You must try to be very quiet and listen, yes, little one?"

Harry nodded, expression earnest. "Yes, sir!"

Severus rubbed the boy’s shoulders. "Well done. Now, first, I must ask you something, and do not be afraid to answer. There will be absolutely no punishment whether your answer is yes or no, or if you need me to explain better. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I think so."

"Good. Then, Harry, have you ever done anything strange? Something you cannot explain or that doesn't fit? Such as changing your hair colour suddenly or… floating through the air?"

Harry squirmed and dropped his head, eyes downcast and brimming over. "You—you won't leave me here?"

Severus conjured a handkerchief and rubbed the boy’s tears away. "No, child. I have already given my word not to punish you for answering truthfully."

Harry blinked hard. "They did, though. They punished me so much when—when I…."

"When you did unusual things?"

Harry winced and bobbed his head.

"What have you done, little one? When I was your age, I could make plants bloom in my hands and…." Severus struggled to put his story in terms a six-year-old with little experience of either muggle _or_ wizarding society could understand. "Well, when I knew my father would hurt me badly and I was afraid, sometimes I would… pop up in another place he couldn't reach. It helped keep me safe many times."

Harry gasped. "You popped away, too?"

"Yes, I did. And that is how I intend to take you to my house, but first I must do something to protect you. There are people in the… society I am from who would hurt you if they could. I need to leave a blind—a marker of you here, so they do not know you have left before I can carry you away. Do you understand?"

"Um, not all of it, sir. But you can make a marker. I don't mind."

Severus nodded and set the boy down for a moment. "Right. Then, is there anything in here your relatives are likely to leave untouched for at least a few weeks?"

Harry looked around and pointed to the gardening rack. "The snow shovel."

"Ah, I did not notice one here." Severus rummaged through the tools until he found a dented shovel with a wide scoop. "Yes, this will do nicely. Wait there, Harry. You will see flashes of light and hear strange sounds, and you may feel strange for a moment, but nothing will hurt you."

"Yes, sir."

"Well done. Hold still, little one." 

Harry nodded and stiffened his posture, and Severus began his spells with a small smile. He had never thought of himself as a sentimental man, but he couldn't help the way Harry’s trust warmed him. The boy was sweet and obedient, nothing like the hellion Severus had imagined. 

He cleared his mind and focused on the task at hand. He would have time to think of sentimental things later. Harry's safety had to take priority now. 

The _Magicae Muto_ chant. Yes, that would do nicely. He had invented the charm himself years ago, as soon as he took on the role of the Order's spy. Espionage was a dangerous line of work, after all, and he had often needed to appear to be somewhere he was not during his career, and the charm he had developed to transfer his magical signature and aura to an object would do well enough to fool Albus' wards, too, as well as anyone else who might have monitoring charms or trackers on the boy. Even better, it acted as a flare to anyone seeking Harry's traces. Harry’s true core would be covered from prying eyes, and the shovel would draw magical tracking spells. 

That spell had saved Severus' life a hundred times if it had saved him once. Now, it would save Harry. At least, it would keep him safe long enough to think of a more permanent solution. 

Severus took a steadying breath, placed charms upon the shed to cover them, sight, sound, and aura, and drew his power into his core.

"Wow," the boy breathed, wide eyed and beaming.

Severus gave him a small smile and focused all his attention on the boy's core and the shovel that would serve as Harry’s magical doppelganger. " _Magicae Muto Harry James Potter in hoc_." He chanted the words in a low, lyrical tone and waved his wand between the boy and marker in a slow, practiced arc. 

"Oh!" 

Harry gave a quiet gasp of surprise and jumped, but did not move or cry out. Severus nodded in encouragement and let his magic take an imprint of Harry’s core. It would give him a record of all spells transferred to the marker and a reading of his power level and core type, too, as well as many other details about the boy, but he would worry about that later. For the time being, he pocketed the list generated without reading it and guided the completed doppelganger core into the shovel.

Purple and golden light poured from Harry into the shovel. Hm. So the boy had talents for defensive magic and—and what was that golden light? Strange. Severus would need to research it later. A stream of vivid green joined the golden and wove around the purple. Hm. He had only seen that light once before: in Salazar Slytherin's portrait. So that meant Harry was probably a Parselmouth. Fascinating. He would have to question Salazar when he found time. Perhaps he would know the origins of Harry's golden core light, too.

Small streams of white, blue, and green streaked through the colours of Harry’s magic, indications of spells attached to his core. The high concentration of red lights among the relatively few blue and green—curses and hexes or spells applied with intent to harm versus protective and healing spells—nearly sent him into a fury again. The surge of red that poured from his chest a moment later left him growling.

That was no tracking charm.

Then, a massive swath of red and black poured from Harry's forehead, and Severus' heart stilled. What the hell was _that_? 

Harry whimpered and dropped to his knees, and Severus flinched. On instinct, he kept up the chant until the stream stopped. He had no idea what had just happened, but the dread gripping his soul warned him not to stop, that some terrible calamity would befall them if he didn't complete the transfer.

The colours faded, and Severus dropped to his knees before the boy.

"Harry, I am sorry. It wasn't supposed to hurt."

He tipped the boy’s chin up and gasped. Streams of red dripped from the child's infamous lightning bolt scar. Severus' chest clenched and his stomach dropped. 

"Damn! What in Merlin’s name kind of dark spell _was_ that?" 

With a shudder, he pulled the boy into his arms and murmured another chant over him, a healing song he had invented to cure wounds left by dark curses long ago. 

" _Vulnera sanentur_."

After a moment, the boy sagged in his arms. Severus tipped Harry’s head up again and wiped the blood away with a conjured handkerchief.

"Does your scar still hurt, child?"

"No, sir. It hurt so much when the lights came, but now it feels better than it ever has." 

Severus frowned and carefully dabbed the cloth over Harry's scar. "It hurt before the spell? Your scar?"

"Uh-huh, all the time, sir."

"And it doesn't now?"

"No, sir. Not even a little bit."

Severus shuddered. "I think, little one, it is a very good thing I used the chant on you, even if I am sorry it hurt you. The chant I used was magic, little one, and the spell I pulled from your forehead a moment ago was terribly dark and dangerous. I did not know it was there." He blinked hard. "We—we have just had a very close call, I think."

Harry whimpered. "There was dark magic in me? Like—like the kind evil witches use?"

Severus smiled a little at his innocence. "I think it is far more likely an evil wizard used that dark magic upon you, but yes. There was some kind of terrible spell on you. It is gone now, though. I can detect no magic at all in this scar now, and it appears lighter at any rate. Healed. You are safe."

Harry's lip wobbled, and he threw his arms around Severus' neck. "You saved me."

Severus' heart swelled and tears pricked his eyes. "So it seems."

Harry sniffled and buried his head in Severus' neck. "C-can you take me away from here now before they come? If they saw those lights…."

"I shielded us before I used the spell. Nevertheless, we should leave now. Hold on tight."

Harry clung to Severus' neck, and Severus lifted him into his arms. He hardly weighed anything. The knowledge of what pain and hell this boy must have endured only strengthened Severus' resolution to protect him. He clutched the child close, set the shields on the shed to dissolve once they left, rendered the shovel invisible and intangible to everyone but Severus himself, and apparated the boy away.


	3. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a mention of brutal child abuse. Severus heals him right away.

#  **Chapter 3**

##  _Home at Last_

Severus landed in his living room at Spinner's End. He would have to find safer lodgings soon, but, for the moment, he had a child in need to see to. 

He set Harry down upon the sofa, sat beside him, and patted the boy's knee. "You can open your eyes now, little one. We are home."

Harry obeyed and gasped. "Oh wow! So many books. I love books, but Aunt Petunia hits me when she catches me with them and locks me in the cupboard."

Severus suppressed a growl and forced his voice calm. "That was very wrong of her. Learning is an honourable pursuit." He paused. "Ah, I mean that learning is good for you and I will not punish you for it. There are some books here that are not appropriate or safe for children, but you may read any of the others you like once I have time to sort the dangerous books from those that will do no harm."

Harry’s eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yes, little one. I am a professor, remember? I teach children. Learning is my job."

Harry beamed. "Oh! You must be really smart. Will you…?" He bit his lip and looked away.

"Will I what, child? You are safe here. I will not punish you for asking questions."

Harry blinked hard. "O-oh. Then, would you—do you mind teaching me, too?"

Severus hesitated. "I generally teach older children. Potions are dangerous if one is not careful."

Harry’s face crumpled. "Oh. I understand, sir."

Severus rubbed the boy’s hair, touched by his honest desire to learn. "The future is still uncertain, child, but I can certainly teach you something. Perhaps we will start by training you to handle potions and ingredients safely, yes?"

Harry whipped his head back up. "You—we will?"

"Yes. An early start will not harm you as long as I am there to supervise, but you must promise never to touch the potions equipment and ingredients unless I am with you, yes? Many of them are dangerous or even deadly. I do not wish to see you hurt."

Harry's joy lit the room. "Yes, sir! I promise! Can we start right now?"

Severus couldn't hold back a chuckle. "No, not until we see to your safety and comfort and your hands are healed. May I see them?"

Harry sniffled and showed Severus his palms. Red, blistered burns coiled from his palm to his fingertips, most scabbed over. The spiral pattern on both hands and its grim implications ripped a furious curse from Severus' lips and a snarl from his throat.

"Those _monstrous_ beasts," he growled. "This—this is a level of cruelty I hadn't anticipated." He spat another curse, but when Harry withdrew in fearful uncertainty, he forced himself to calm. "Forgive me, little one. I am angry at the cruel people who could hurt you like this, not you." 

Harry sniffled. "I deserved it, though. I stole a rasher."

"Stole?"

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to touch their food, but I did, so they made me make it all over again. Aunt Petunia threw the other food in the bin because I conta… contem…."

Severus bit back a snarl. "Contaminated?"

"Yeah. Because I contaminated it. Then Uncle Vernon said thieving freaks don't deserve to have hands, and he pushed my hands onto the hobs."

Another vicious curse escaped Severus' control. He would kill the bastards for this. Slowly. And he wouldn't feel an ounce of remorse.

Harry sniffled, and Severus forced his wrath down. Later. He would rearrange the Dursleys' insides later. For now, his little charge needed care. He took a deep breath to calm himself and held Harry’s shoulders. 

"Harry, listen to me, child. These burns—no child deserves this. Ever. What your aunt and uncle have done to you is called abuse, and it is a _terrible_ crime. You never should have had to cook for them at all. They should have cooked for you, fed you, and taken care of you instead of hurting you. _They_ are the monsters, not you. Never you."

Harry’s eyes welled over. "A c-crime? They—I wasn't a thief?"

"No, child. No." Severus held the boy’s cheek. "You will never go hungry here. Let me see to these hands, and then we will find something to eat. It's rather late to cook, so perhaps I will order a pizza tonight. Would you like that?"

Harry gasped. "I can have pizza? I—I've never tasted it, but it always smells so good."

Severus closed his eyes in sudden grief. Merlin. 

"Yes, child. You may have pizza as well as any other food you enjoy, within reason. Wait here. I will retrieve my healing kit and place the order."

Harry gave him a look full of hope and gratitude. "T-thank you, sir."

Severus rubbed his hair. "Call me Severus, child. I will be right back."

Harry nodded, and Severus left him to his own devices. As soon as he left earshot, he summoned his patronus and struggled to think of a message to put Albus off the scent.

"Asphodel, report this to Albus: 'I have finished my investigation of the Lighthouse. The wards are holding. I had to enter the wards to verify his safety, but I did not interact with anyone. It appears the brat had gotten into an altercation with his cousin and was distressed in the extreme over his punishment. At any rate, your precious weapon is in no danger of expiring.'" 

He waved to send the doe on her way, then peeked behind him to make sure he hadn’t been observed. Harry wasn't in sight. Given his tendency to absolute obedience, Severus doubted he had even left the sofa.

Hm. That could be problematic. The boy must be miserable after several hours in the tool shed with no relief. 

"Harry? If you need the loo, the bathroom is just around the corner. You may have a drink of water, too, if you are still thirsty."

A relieved sigh greeted Severus' sensitive ears. "Oh, thank you, si—Severus."

"Do you need help in the bathroom?"

Harry paused. "Er, n-no, sir. I can do it myself."

"With both hands injured?"

"Y-yes, si—Severus."

Hm. Severus wondered how much of that was true. Then again, the boy probably didn't feel comfortable with a virtual stranger helping him use the loo. Merlin. Severus wasn't much comfortable with the idea either, come to think of it.

"Very well. Simply rinse your hands when you are finished. The soap in the bathroom is too rough for your injuries. I will need to clean your hands thoroughly when I dress them at any rate, and the soap I will use then is made especially for burns."

"Oh. Yes, sir."

"Go on then."

Severus listened to small, rapid footsteps race away and the bathroom door click shut. Yes, he would definitely need to teach Harry that he did not require obeisance to the letter and in neglect of his own needs. Perhaps it would come in time. Until then, Severus would just need to ensure he left enough leeway in his instructions for Harry to care for his needs.

What a life this poor child had led! Well, Severus would make it a happier one from then on, no matter what the future held for them. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on the boy until Harry learned to feel safe asking for what he needed and made his way to the phone.

* * *

Pizza, Harry declared, was his favourite. Severus highly doubted the boy had ever tasted much of anything to compare it to, but he said nothing to discourage him. That the child had felt comfortable enough to eat after years of deprivation and abuse, much less with such enthusiasm, was accomplishment enough for one night.

After dinner, he gave Harry a potion to help keep his stomach calm and resist the effects of starvation recovery. The child made a face at the taste, but didn't complain. He had probably endured enough foul tasting things to be mostly inured to it by now.

"I know they are unpleasant, but that will help keep you from feeling ill after so long without proper meals."

Harry gave the phial a curious look. "Is this a potion, si—Severus?"

"Yes, it is. I have two more you must take as well. That is a stomach sealer potion. I also have a general healing potion for your injuries, and a nutritive draught to help you gain weight. Until you are at a proper weight for your age, I am afraid you will need to take two of the latter—ah, the last potion I mentioned—every day."

Harry turned the phial in the light, sniffed it, and smiled. "Did you make these, si—Severus?"

Severus held back a chuckle at the repetitive use of his name. No doubt that over-the-top respect had been beaten into the child. 

That thought sobered him quickly enough.

"Yes, I did. I never use potions I have not brewed myself. Take the others now, Harry."

The boy obeyed without complaint.

"Well done."

Harry beamed. "I think I feel better already, si-Severus. Thank you." 

"You are very welcome."

"Oh! I'm glad." Harry bit his lip, stuck his hands behind his back, and rocked on his heels. "Um, Mister Severus, can I…?"

"Go on, little one. What do you need?"

Harry said all in a rush, "C-can-I-help-with-the-next-one?"

"The next potion, you mean? You wish to help me brew it?"

"Y-yeah, if I not too much of a dumb fr—I mean, if I'm not in the way."

Severus patted the boy's head. "Well done. As for the potions, we shall see. At the moment, your future placement is still rather uncertain, child. We must think of what is best for your safety and development first."

Harry's expression turned fearful and hurt. "You don't want me either?"

Severus flinched. He dropped to one knee and held the boy against his shoulder. "I do. I want you to stay very much, but I may not be able to keep you. My position in the war here is very dangerous, little one. I am a fighter as much as a teacher. I am unsure if staying here will be a possibility, but rest assured that wherever you go, if it is not to me, I will make sure that the people who do take you in are loving, gentle people who will take good care of you."

"I-I want to stay with you."

Severus couldn't help hugging him tight. "I know, little one. I wish you to stay as well."

Tearful eyes met his own. "You do? Really?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Harry buried his head in Severus' shoulder. "No one's ever wanted me before."

"I do. Your mother did. Even your—your father did." Much as Severus hated the bastard.

"Aunt Petunia said they were drunks who got killed in a car accident and landed them with me."

" _Drunks_? Dear Merlin, no. Your parents were wizards, child. Like me. Like you are. They loved you very much and died to keep you safe from an evil wizard who tried to hurt you. Your relatives are simply jealous and fearful of magic and have told you lies because of their jealousy."

Harry reeled back. "Wizards? I'm a wizard? And Mum and Dad loved me?"

"Yes, you're a wizard, and your parents loved you very much. Your father and I—well, he loved you, little one. Your mother was my dearest childhood friend. We grew up together in this very neighbourhood. She adored you, and so did your father."

Fat tears dropped down the boy’s face. "I-I thought they hated me."

"No, child. Never."

Harry broke down on Severus' shoulder, and Severus held him and murmured comfort to him until his tears stopped.

* * *

Once the boy had calmed a little, Severus put Harry in the bath. "For tonight, Harry, I will have to help you wash. By the morning, your hands should be healed enough to take care of yourself again."

Harry turned bright red. "Oh. O-okay."

Severus washed the boy with a brisk touch, trying to be as unobtrusive yet thorough as possible. He doubted the animals who had raised him thus far had taught him to wash properly. 

"Si—Severus, why is the water warm?"

Severus paused partway through scrubbing shampoo into the boy’s scalp. "Warm? Is it too hot?" He hadn't thought it would be, but then perhaps adults had more of a tolerance for heat.

"N-no, it's fine. I just thought baths were supposed to be cold."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Those monsters did not even allow you a hot bath? Merlin!" He sighed and rubbed Harry's shoulder. "Baths are usually warm unless there is a reason for them not to be, such as if you have been out in the sun too long and want to cool down."

"Oh. Why did you wash my feet? Aunt Petunia says they're dirty."

"No more dirty than her own. And what are baths for if not to wash off dirt?"

Harry paused, eyes wide. "Oh. _Oh_. So I'm not dirty when I'm done? Even if I scrub until I'm red and sore?"

Severus suppressed a growl. Apparently, the monsters had taught Harry to wash himself _too_ well.

"No, child. There is no need to scrub so hard either. I will see to it that your skin is clean enough to squeak when you put on your clothes, and without scrubbing you raw."

Harry giggled. "That's very clean."

"Potions masters are good at that."

"Oh. I'll pay attention then so I can help you, si—Severus."

"Please do."

* * *

After the bath, Severus made sure the boy knew how to brush his teeth properly and dressed him in some of his old pyjamas from his youth. They had smelled of napthalene and dust, but a few careful laundering charms left them fresh and clean, if rather long on the boy. Severus rolled Harry's trouser legs up and guided him to the guest room.

"This was my bedroom when I was your age. The bed isn't the best, but—Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry peeked out from behind the clothes cupboard door. "I was going to sleep, since you said it was bedtime."

Severus frowned. "The bed is out here, child, not in the cupboard."

Harry's mouth fell open. "I-I can sleep in the _bed_?"

Severus suppressed a wave of grief. "Yes, child. That is what they are for."

"But Aunt Petunia said freaks aren't to soil beds by sleeping in them."

Severus' jaw twitched. When he finished with that horrid bint….

"Well, as you are neither a freak nor dirty, there is nothing to worry about, is there?"

Harry beamed. "Oh! No, sir, there isn't."

"Then climb in bed, little one." Severus guided Harry under the covers and tucked him in. "There you are. And the bed is no worse for wear for having a perfectly fine, squeaky-clean boy in it."

Harry smiled tentatively. "It isn't?"

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Severus lifted the blanket and sheet and pretended to search for dirt. "Hm. Well, I don't see anything to fret over, do you?"

Harry looked around and shook his head, smile bright.

"Then I think your aunt must have been wrong and there is no reason at all why you shouldn't have a bed of your own."

Harry grinned. "I think you must be very smart, si—Severus."

"I do try. Now lie down, little one."

Harry obeyed, and Severus tucked him in. He conjured a glass of water on the bedside table, much to Harry’s amazement, and brushed a hand through his soft curls. "Now then, do you think you can sleep?"

"I, I'm not sure. I feel so happy, I'm all bouncy inside."

Severus smiled a little. "Yes, I think I understand." Harry had certainly given him joy in the few short hours he had been under Severus' care, after all. And heavy doses of every other emotion in the spectrum.

"Oh. You're happy, too?"

"Yes." And no. He had far too much to consider. "Try to sleep, child. We shall have quite a busy day tomorrow." 

Severus would have to buy at least a few things for the child, at least enough to hold him over until his future was more certain, and he had to begin work on filing his new potion patent. He would also need to think hard about what to do about Harry and who to tell of his situation. At the moment, he only knew of one person he trusted absolutely, and Albus would definitely not approve.

Albus—there was another issue he would need to consider at length. Just how much had the old man known?

"Okay, S-Severus. I'll try." Harry bit his lip and squirmed.

"What is it, child?"

"Um, would you—" Harry winced. "No, you must be tired after taking care of me all night. I'm sorry."

Severus stroked through his hair. "Harry, I want you to be happy. What is it? I may not be able to give you everything you ask for, but you may always ask."

Harry sniffled. "R-really?"

"Yes, little one. Ask. I will not harm you."

Harry pressed his head into Severus' hand. "I just thought—Aunt Petunia reads to Dudley when he can't sleep. Sometimes I could hear a little, too, and it helped, a bit." Tears wobbled on his lashes. "And it hurt, too. Why didn't they ever love me, si—Severus?"

Severus scooped the boy into his arms and held him against his heart. "Because they are _fools_. They are foolish and blind to everything that makes you dear, and they are missing the love you give so freely because of their foolishness. They are the ones who will lose out, little one."

"But I lost out, too. I was alone and scared and everything hurt, and I just wanted someone to hug me."

Severus squeezed him tight. "And now?"

Harry sniffled. "I-I'm not hungry, I'm not hurting, I can sleep in a bed, and—and you're here."

Tears burned Severus' eyes. "Yes. I am here. And I will never let you suffer alone again."

Harry hugged his neck and pecked Severus' cheek. "I'm glad you saved me."

Severus held him tight for a long moment, taking as much comfort from holding this sweet baby in his arms as he gave the child by his embrace. "So am I, little one." He kissed Harry’s hair and put him back in bed. "You want a story, hm? Well, I am not sure I have any books here that children would enjoy, but perhaps I can think of something suitable." 

He rubbed his chin, considering. "Ah. I have it. Once upon a time, there was a young prince. He had dark hair and eyes, and he was a rather foolish young man who believed himself better than everyone else simply because he had magical powers and royal blood. Then, one day, a young girl with red hair, green eyes, and a heart as big as the seas came, and the prince began to see how very wrong he was."

Harry fell asleep sometime between the tale of the girl's magic daisies and the wrathful dryad who dropped a branch on her evil step-sister's head. One day, perhaps, Severus would tell him their true stories. For now, Harry needed a soothing tale to ease his emotional upset, and Lily had been the first thing Severus had thought of.

He smoothed the boy’s curls, tucked him in, and walked out of the room, silent as a cat. With the door cracked so Harry felt safer, he made his way back downstairs, flopped into the chair before the fireplace, and dropped his head into his hands. 

Dear Merlin, what had he gotten himself into, and what was he supposed to do now?


	4. New Life, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Updates will probably be slow for awhile. I got a notice last night that the apartments aren't renewing our lease (in the middle of a pandemic that I'm at super high risk for), and we have 30 days to find a new place and move with income well below the poverty line, me being severely disabled, and a special needs son. We're panicking so, yeah, not much time/focus to update. Send us good vibes/juju, please. 😓

#  **Chapter 4**

##  _New Life, New Problems_

A glass of scotch and an hour later, Severus had come to the conclusion that he couldn't work this out alone. He needed help, and he knew just where to get it.

He lit a fire and tossed a pinch of floo powder into the flames. "Malfoy Manor, master's study, Wiltshire, England. _Invictus_." The latter password would set off a ward set to Severus alone. It would also warn Lucius to guard the room thoroughly and bring no one who might endanger Severus' life or cover with him. 

A tinkling sound in Severus' ear relayed that Lucius had received his message, so he sat on his heels to wait. Lucius entered his study a moment later, wand out and a finger pressed to his lips. Severus had done this ritual enough times to know better than to speak until Lucius finished a round of complicated anti-spying wards and took a seat before the hearth.

"All right, Severus. Are you in need of aid?"

"Yes. Immediately. Are you able to come to me?"

"Yes. Father is asleep, and Narcissa is putting Draco to bed. I told her I had just received an emergency floo call, so she will not expect me back quickly, nor will she reveal my whereabouts to Father should he wake and inquire after me."

"Good. Then please come, my friend. I am in quite over my head, and am in great need of your brand of wisdom and experience."

Lucius inclined his head and stood, and Severus moved back. The floo disconnected, but neither man ever used it to travel to each other anyway. Too much risk of being tracked. He silenced the room so Lucius' arrival would not startle Harry and waited by the hearth.

Lucius appeared with a crack a moment later. "Severus, are you well?"

Severus sighed and dragged a weary hand over his face. "Physically, yes. However, I have landed myself in a delicate situation, and I am in need of your help, both as a barrister and a parent."

"As a—a _parent_?" Lucius blinked a few times. "Severus, there is no possibility you could be in the family way."

Severus gave a wry laugh. "Not in the way you are implying, no. That would require a physical interest in women, and you and I both know my interest in Lily Evans never went beyond a strong emotional attachment. That said, adoption and surrogacy _do_ exist, even in our draconian culture."

"Indeed. Well then, what _has_ happened?"

Severus waved to the staircase. "Come, but be silent."

Lucius inclined his head and followed Severus upstairs. He waited outside the guest room as Severus pushed the door open a little, until the dim light from his wand illuminated Harry’s cherubic little face. Lucius breathed in sharply and gave Severus a look demanding explanation. Severus nodded and motioned to the stairs again.

Once they had returned to the living room, the interrogation began. 

"Severus, who in Merlin’s name is that boy, and why is he in your care?"

Severus gave him a grim look. "That would be why I need your help. He is in my care because I removed him from a terribly abusive home this evening, but as to his identity—Lucius, he is Harry Potter."

Lucius sank onto the sofa, eyes wide and complexion fast draining of colour. "Oh, sweet _Circe_."

"Indeed."

* * *

Another hour and another glass of scotch later, Severus had caught Lucius up on the situation as it stood.

"So, as you see, there is no possible way I can allow Harry to return to those demons. I doubt they even _know_ he is missing, let alone care, but I do not know what to do to keep us both safe. He is my priority now, so I am glad to stop spying and move to a safer residence if that is what I must do to keep him with me, but between the war and the legal concerns of taking him from his relatives without so much as a goodbye, not to mention the question of Albus' culpability—I need your help, Lucius. What am I to do now?"

Lucius let his breath out in a rush. "Merlin, Severus. Are you quite sure you are a Slytherin, my friend? You certainly have a penchant for rushing in where angels fear to tread in a very lionish fashion."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Tell me you would not have done the exact same thing."

Lucius snorted. "I? I would have killed those absolute monsters of human beings he calls his relatives, then taken him away. Of the two of us, you have the cooler head."

Severus chuckled darkly. "I would not be so sure of that. I damn near cursed them inside out before Harry finished his story, and every time he speaks brings some new horror to the table and sets me raging again. I think it cannot be long before I am driven to murder at this rate."

"Yes, well, as murder is illegal and it would traumatise your little ward further, let us think of a less lethal way to approach the problem, hm?"

"Indeed. What do you suggest?"

Lucius sat back and swirled his scotch, expression pensive. "I have so many questions before I can begin to advise you. First, did you ever check the list your spell generated? That may give us an idea of where to start, or at least whom to avoid."

Severus frowned. "Ah, no. In the chaos, I quite forgot about it." He pulled the parchment from his pocket and scanned it. "Hm. Illegal blood trackers. Albus placed those, the lying bastard. Of course, he might have been trying to keep him alive, which I will forgive if that is truly their intended purpose. But I think—oh, damn! No, this makes it all too clear." He looked up, expression grim. "He knew. The old man had health monitoring spells on Harry. With the combination of charms on this list, there is no way he could have missed the truth of Harry’s physical well-being."

Lucius winced. "Then he is complicit, and this case just became a hell of a lot more complicated."

Severus grimaced. "Indeed. Let me see the rest of the list. There are spells to—oh, bloody _hell_!" He looked up again, eyes blazing. "The bastard bound Harry’s magical core. He placed him in an abusive home and weakened his ability to protect himself when he knows damn well his relatives aren't the only ones trying to murder the boy."

"Dear _gods_." Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. "That must have been the dark spell then. The one in his forehead. Core bonds are definitely dark magic."

"I, no. There are more spells here, and I think whatever spell came out of his forehead was far darker than even a core bond. Core bonds centre over the heart regardless, and one of that nature did break from his chest just before the scar spell." 

Severus scanned through a list of further minor charms, then he reached the end of the parchment and barely managed to choke back a screech of horror. 

"Holy mother of _Merlin_!"

Lucius dashed to his friend’s side and steadied Severus' shaking shoulders. "Severus? Severus, how bad is it?"

"Oh, _gods_. I-I transferred his core and all attached spells—by Morgana, I might have _killed him_!"

" _What_?"

Severus shuddered and stared at the final spell on the list until the letters blurred in a wash of horror and grief. "A horcrux. Lucius, his scar was a _horcrux_. For the dark lord!"

Lucius covered his mouth, face white and eyes wide. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"Yes, exactly."

* * *

It took another round of scotch for either man to recover their wits. A horcrux. Damn. Thank Merlin Severus had discovered it early, before it could dig its claws any deeper into Harry’s soul. The damage might have been catastrophic had he removed it any later in the boy’s life.

Severus dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin, what a mess."

"Indeed." 

Lucius shuddered and downed the rest of his drink. Severus poured him another but refrained from taking more himself. He needed to retain his wits, and he had begun to feel the effects of overindulgence. 

"What do I do, Lucius? We cannot allow him to fall back into Albus' hands."

Lucius shuddered. "Definitely not." He took a swig of his scotch and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. Severus couldn't blame him for it either. 

"Well, do you know who Harry’s guardian _should_ be? I highly doubt Lily or James Potter would have approved of the Dursleys, knowing what we do now. For all their faults, they loved their son."

"Lily loathed her sister."

"More to the point. So who _would_ they have listed as next of kin after Black, who is clearly unfit?"

Severus rubbed his chin. "Either Pettigrew or Lupin, I think, or perhaps Mary MacDonald. The Longbottoms are also a possibility."

"Of that list, only Lupin or MacDonald are still potential guardians. Who do you think is more likely?"

Severus considered a moment. "Lupin. They would have known he would not be allowed children any other way, and MacDonald left England after Hogwarts, as far as I know. Lily was not as close to her after their school years, I think."

"Hm. That could work in your favour. Lupin's condition would rule him out as a legal guardian, at least in the eyes of the courts, and the neither faction of the Wizengamot would let Harry leave England."

"They would not be quick to grant me custody either, Lucius."

Lucius winced. "No, they would give you trouble, and then the dark faction would hunt you relentlessly. That won't do." He leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. "Hm. Well, Perhaps, if we go through the right channels, we can arrange for a confidential hearing with only a few trusted individuals involved. We certainly cannot allow it to go to the Wizengamot, for your safety and Harry’s. I will need to pull some strings to achieve it, but it is not impossible."

"A private hearing?" Severus rubbed his chin. "It might work, if we have the proper jury and keep it quiet from Albus."

"We will have to list him as a conflict of interest right from the start. We cannot list him as a suspect until the jury is sworn to secrecy." Lucius swirled his glass and stared into the liquid. "If we can obtain Lupin's cooperation, it would help our case. And if you are able to acquire a written release of custody—without threats or curses—from the Dursleys, then I think we will have this, as the muggles say, in the bag."

Severus nodded. "I do not think they want to care for him. Acquiring a release should be easy. Refraining from cursing them into the new millennium while I retrieve it will prove more challenging."

"You must. Any hint of coercion or physical harm will cost us the case."

Severus winced. "I _Obliviated_ them of their memory of me before I spoke to Harry. I was unaware of his condition at the time, but did have my suspicions of some sort of trouble."

"That is fine. You would have had little choice but to _Obliviate_ them for Harry’s safety and yours. As long as you were not cruel about it, it should not harm our case."

"No. As I said, I was unaware of Harry’s condition. I had little reason to be unduly rough with them at the time."

"Good." Lucius took a sip of his scotch, then set it aside and leaned on his knees, hands folded between them. "Severus, my advice is this: get in touch with Lupin first thing in the morning, then ask him to watch over Harry while you obtain a transfer of custody agreement from the Dursleys— _peaceably_."

"For now," Severus growled.

"For now." Lucius' smile left a chill in the air. "We _will_ ensure that they pay for their crimes. All of them."

Severus inclined his head in thanks.

"In the meantime, Severus, you must stay calm. You must also thoroughly ward the shovel horcrux while you are in the Suburban Nightmare and ensure it remains safe. We cannot remove it from the premises or destroy it until Harry is safely behind new wards and beyond Dumbledore's reach, but neither can we allow anyone else to discover it."

"I placed a sight and touch ward on it, attuned to me," said Severus. "I will add further protections tomorrow, however."

"Good. Then, while you are doing that, I will speak to Amelia and Tabitha about a closed custody hearing for Harry and speak to my contacts in Gringotts and the Department of Records concerning the Potters' wills."

"Tabitha?"

"Tabitha Merriweather, the head of the child and youth protection division in the DMLE. Confidentiality is crucial for her work as her clients' lives often depend on discretion. She will say nothing of Harry, and neither Harry’s name nor any relevant details will reveal itself on the paperwork for anyone not directly involved in the case."

Severus hesitated. "You trust her to keep him safe? To keep _Harry Potter_ safe and secret when revealing his story would certainly bring her infamy and fortune, should she barter his life to the papers?"

"I do. I have worked with her often, and she has always comported herself with honour, even with high profile clients. Her team as well."

"Ah. Then I will trust your judgment."

Lucius lifted his glass towards Severus and polished off the rest of his drink. "Then get some sleep, my friend. Tomorrow will be a busy day for both of us."

"Yes. Thank you, Lucius."

"You are very welcome." Lucius stood and took Severus' hand. "I do hope everything works out, Severus, but I am concerned for your safety should you remain here. Would you be willing to stay in one of my safehouses instead, at least until you have a safe place of your own? There are several I think would do well for both of you."

"Only if you allow me to pay for it properly."

"Hm. If you must, but you do know you are welcome to stay free of charge?"

Severus shook his head. "I would rather not. Even if I know full well you have no need for more galleons and would not deny me nor my ward shelter either way, my honour would not allow it."

"Understood. In that case, I will ask my account manager for a list of potential properties and bring it by tomorrow night."

"Thank you. Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner and introduce yourself to Harry?"

"Hm. If Narcissa doesn't mind, yes. Perhaps, once the custody arrangement is settled, we might all visit. I think Draco would enjoy having a new playmate, and isn't Harry nearly the same age?"

"I believe he is a month younger than Draco. And of course you may visit when it is safe to. Draco would like him, I think, and I am sure Narcissa would adore having a new boy to mother to death."

Lucius chuckled. "That she would. I must return to the manor soon, though. I will see you tomorrow evening."

Severus squeezed his hand. "Yes. Thank you again."

"It is what friends do."

With a pat to Severus' shoulder, Lucius bid him goodbye and disapparated. Severus sighed and tidied the living room with an anxious heart. 

_'Merlin, I hope this all works out for the best.'_


	5. Reminiscing

#  **Chapter 5**

##  _Reminiscing_

The next morning, Severus let Harry sleep in and made drop scones, rashers, and scrambled eggs. Harry dashed into the kitchen just as Severus turned the last of the eggs into a serving dish and floated a pitcher of cold milk onto the table. The boy still wore his pyjamas and looked as though he hadn't combed his hair in a week. 

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded. "Better than ever, but…." He surveyed the table in clear distress and dropped his head. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to oversleep or forget to cook breakfast."

Severus rubbed Harry's hair, smoothing the wild curls. "Harry, you are _six_. You are not required to cook for me. That is my responsibility." He gave the boy a gentle pat. "Have a seat, little one. I wasn't sure what you would like, so I made a few common things. There is also fruit, and I would like you to at least attempt to eat some of it."

"Oh. Oh, I—the food is for me, too?"

"Of course. I did promise that you would never go hungry in my care, did I not?"

Harry crashed into Severus' belly and threw his arms around him. Severus rocked back on his heels from the force of his hug, steadied himself, and rubbed the boy’s hair. 

"Shh. You are safe with me, child. It is all right now."

Harry gave him a tearful smile. "Thank you, Severus. It's brilliant."

"I am glad to hear it. Now, let me see your hands." Severus checked the boy's palms, relieved to find them whole and mostly healed again. "Hm. Yes, much better. Do they still hurt?"

"No, sir! They're all better."

"Good. Then sit and take your potion. Once you finish it, we can eat. We have much to do after breakfast, so we mustn't dally."

Harry nodded and scurried into the seat Severus indicated. His feet dangled above the floor, and Severus found the sight of his bare feet slowly waving about endearing. After the potion and a drink of water to clear the taste, Severus served the boy. 

"Oh, this looks _brilliant_! Thank you, Severus."

Severus ruffled that messy mop. "You are welcome." He added a scoop of cherry preserves to his scones, poured a cup of milk for him, and patted his shoulder. "Go on, child."

Harry beamed and tucked in. Severus smiled a little and served himself, though he substituted the milk for a steaming cup of coffee. Most times of the day, he preferred his homemade tea blends, but first thing in the morning, nothing beat a hot cuppa. 

He stirred in a little cream and sugar—not too much—and sipped the bitter, mildly-sweet drink with a sigh of contentment. Merlin, but he would _need_ this if he intended to deal with Lupin _and_ the Dursleys today. Well, he and Lupin had maintained a mostly cordial relationship for years, but would that change when Severus requested custody of the boy Lupin considered his cub?

This would be a long day, to be sure.

"Severus?"

He looked up at Harry's tentative call. "Hm?"

"What are we doing today?"

"Quite a lot. We must buy a few changes of clothing for you—proper clothing, not those rags your relatives forced you into—as well as books, toys, shoes, and school supplies. Then I must take the patent application for my newest healing potion to the Ministry. As well, my dearest friend is coming for dinner, and your parents' friend will be visiting today at some point, I think. And I must return to your former home as soon as I have someone to keep you safe while I am gone and request that your relatives officially release you into my care."

Harry gasped. "You—you're really going to raise me? For good?"

"Hm. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes! Please, sir. I want to stay with you so much."

Severus gave him a small smile. "Then we will do everything possible to ensure you stay in my care always." He rubbed his left arm and gave a little sigh. He wouldn't miss what he had to give up to do it either.

Harry beamed. "Thank you! I promise I'll be good."

Good? Severus doubted this child had any concept of how to be anything _but_ good. Mischief was a foreign language to him. He had never dreamed he would meet a child he hoped would, one day, show more desire to test his limits.

"I am sure you will. You have been a very good boy so far."

Harry stilled, eyes welling and cheeks pink. "Oh. I—oh. Thank you." The heavy emotion in his little voice hurt Severus to his core. He had probably never heard a word of praise since losing his parents. Such a small statement, but to Harry, it meant the world.

"You are welcome, child. Are you finished?"

"Almost." Harry nibbled a bite of his drop scones with a bright smile and glimmering eyes. "Will you teach me to make these, Severus? I like them."

"Of course, but from now on, I don't want you using the cooker without me to watch over you, not until you are older. I do understand that you have more skill than most children your age, but, nevertheless, you are still too small to reach the hobs and dials safely."

Harry smiled. "Yes, sir. I promise."

"Thank you. I also wish you to stay away from the cleaning supplies. Some are dangerous. My knives are incredibly sharp, too, so please do not use them without supervision. I maintain the lawn with magic, too, so there is no need to tend to it either."

Harry frowned. "But if I'm not to cook or clean or tend the garden, how am I to earn my keep?"

Severus shook his head. "Harry, I do not expect you to earn your place. You are not here because I need a little servant; you are here because I care about you and want you to be safe and happy."

Harry’s eyes filled again. "You mean like a, a…."

"A what, little one? You are safe to speak."

Harry whispered, "Like a f-family?"

Severus nodded. "Just so. If you are to stay with me, you will be my child and nothing less. You will be expected to complete a few chores, of course—only a few, nothing like the cruel load you have endured until now—but for the rest of the day, you are free to play, read, or study."

Harry gave him a brilliant smile. "Oh, sir. A-am I still asleep?"

Severus chuckled. "No, child. We are both awake." He squeezed the boy’s hand. "And I am just as happy to have you here as you are to be safe and free."

Harry beamed. "I'm happy!" His smile faded a little. "But you don't smile much."

Severus closed his eyes. "I have had a hard, lonely life, little one. Smiling does not come easy to me."

Harry climbed into Severus' lap and hugged him tight. "You're not lonely anymore."

Severus had to swallow several times before he could speak. "No. Not anymore." He ruffled the boy’s hair. "Go finish your breakfast. We must hurry."

Harry nodded and obeyed.

* * *

Severus had meant to summon Lupin immediately after breakfast, but as he stared at his patronus, he remembered Lily, remembered the last night he had seen Harry before Albus whisked him away, and his mind struggled to grasp what it all meant. The past washed him away, and not even Severus' brand of occlumency had any power to stop the surge.

> _Severus stared at the body of his only childhood friend and sank to his knees. Too late. Too slow. They were all gone. He wouldn’t mourn Potter—no, hero as the man had been for his son, he had been a monster to Severus—but Lily? Harry? He could hardly breathe for the pain of their deaths._
> 
> _A low, despairing moan dragged itself out of him, and he wept. Wept beyond all control, as he had when Potter et al had assaulted him after the OWLs, when Lily refused his apologies, with Severus on his knees and pleading for forgiveness. Like the night he sold his soul to a demon of a man. Like the night he heard the prophecy, reported it like a fool, suffered horrible pain for daring to plead for the lives of mudbloods. Like the morning after, when he understood how much of his soul, his life he had sold to another kind of master, one just as ruthless as the first if not quite as murderous._
> 
> _Like every night life had broken another vital piece of his being, he wept until he couldn't breathe for sobs and buried keening cries in Lily's hair._
> 
> _"Lils, Harry, I am so—"_
> 
> _A soft whimper cut across his words, and Severus froze._
> 
> _"L-Lils?" Had she survived somehow? But no. She had no pulse, gave no sign of life. Then it could only be…._
> 
> _Heart thudding in his ears, Severus staggered to the baby's cot. A pair of tearful eyes—vivid green, like his mother's—looked into his own, and chubby arms reached for him, and Severus' breath rushed from his lungs._
> 
> _"Alive? Oh, Merlin and Morgana, you are_ alive _?" He caught the baby against his heart and cradled his little head into his shoulder. "But… how? You had no pulse. I swear, you had no pulse!" Tears dripped into a nest of wild curls. "Oh, sweet little one, even if I have lost everything else, I am so relieved you are still here."_
> 
> _"Severus?"_

"Severus?" 

It took the man a moment to realise the voice calling his name spoke in the high tone of a frightened child, not Albus' rumbling bass. Harry. A weight on his legs registered, then warmth on his cheeks and rapid puffs of breath cooling his skin. Tears. Hands on his face. Harry’s weight on his lap. 

Merlin, just how far had Severus fallen into the past?

He caught the boy into his arms and held him against his shoulder, just as he had done when Harry was a newly-orphaned infant with no one left to love him but Severus and the werewolf, who hadn't been there that night. The full moon had seen to that.

"Shh. I am here, little one. It is all right now."

Harry sniffled and burrowed into Severus' robe. "Why are you crying? Did I say something mean?"

Severus rubbed the boy's hair. "No, child. I was remembering the night your mother died. I thought I had lost you, too." He kissed Harry’s scar. "I am so relieved you are safe."

Harry wiped his eyes. "M-me too, but I don't understand. If you were there and you wanted me then, how come you didn't raise me?"

Severus winced. "Because I…." He paused, remembering the moment Albus had torn the child from his arms and started driving the wedge between them. "Because I could not. Albus took you from me, and I did not know you were suffering, child, but…." Guilt and grief twisted his heart. "It is no excuse. I should have known. I should have been there for you long before now."

Harry sniffled. "How come you didn't come until yesterday?"

Severus flinched. "Albus told me you were safe. He said you were pampered and spoiled, and I let it poison me. There are also other reasons—it was dangerous to both of us to come. There are people who wish to hurt us both, but even so, I should have at least verified—checked on—your safety." He cupped the boy's face. "For all the ways I have let you down, for all the times I should have been there and I wasn't, I am so very sorry."

Harry nodded and hugged him tight. "It's okay. You're here now."

Severus couldn't hold back another surge of tears. To be forgiven so easily when he had struggled to atone his entire life— _gods_. What a strange, lovely feeling.

He kissed the boy's forehead and held him close. "Yes. I am here, child, and I will never leave you to face the world alone again."

"I won't leave you alone either."

Severus' heart clenched. He had no idea if the boy could keep such a promise, but in that moment, that he would offer it at all meant everything to him.

"Thank you, little one. I would like that very much."

"Good." Harry kissed Severus' cheek. "Oh, you're crying again. Are you okay?"

Severus nodded and gave him a small smile. "Better than I have ever been." It was true. The love this child offered so freely had never before graced Severus' life, and he cherished it. 

"Thank you for caring for me, little one. I am well now, only a little emotional. Give me a moment to calm myself, and then we will send a message to Lupin."

"Okay, Severus. Does this help?" The boy hugged him, and Severus' smile softened. 

"Yes, child. It does."

"Good!"

Severus stroked the boy’s hair and let his sweet affection soothe his fractured nerves. He would have no problems calling a patronus now.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" His doe cantered to him and licked Harry’s cheek, eliciting a giggle from the boy. "Asphodel, I need you to go to Remus Lupin. Do not approach unless he is alone and in an area free of spying charms of any variety. Whisper this message to him: ' _Lupin, I rescued your would-be charge from his 'loving' home last night. I am in desperate need of your assistance to keep him safe. Tell no one, especially not Albus. It is a matter of utmost secrecy and urgency. Please apparate to 36 Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, as soon as you are able. The wards have been altered to allow you safe passage._ '" He waved the doe off and watched her bound away.

"Now what do we do, Severus?"

Severus patted Harry’s head. "Now you may go play in the back lawn for a moment, and I will work on my patent application until Lupin responds. Does that sound good?"

Harry said in a small voice, "I-I don't know how to play."

Those words twisted a knife in Severus' heart. "Well, it is never too late to learn." 

He set aside his paperwork to create a bubble solution for Harry and sent iridescent animal-shaped blobs dancing across the lawn. As Severus watched the child giggle and run about after one fantastical form after another, he smiled like he hadn't been able to since Lily had been his playmate.

Hm. Maybe Harry could remind him of what it meant to play, too.

* * *

Harry leaped like a fish out of water, trying to reach a lion bubble Severus controlled with his wand and avoiding playful _Aguamenti_ charms. The boy’s laughter was infectious, and Severus couldn't help but chuckle along with him. After a moment of playful chasing and acrobatics, Harry caught the bubble, but Severus had sneaked a bit of water into it. The boy got a splash in the face, and his delighted squeal set Severus laughing like he hadn't done in years. 

Lupin chose that moment to apparate onto the back lawn, and his mouth fell open at the sight of Severus, head thrown back in true mirth and laughing with no restraint.

Severus pulled himself together and reassumed a softer version of his usual blank expression, but Lupin still stared, mouth agape and something… unfamiliar in his amber eyes. Something Severus thought he had seen before, in a time he had long since tried to forget. His face burned, but he passed it off as embarrassment rather than the flustered confusion he couldn't stifle.

"What? Even I laugh from time to time."

And still, Lupin stared.

"Lupin! I realise you have never had the opportunity to see me in joy, but _do_ stop ogling me, for Merlin's sake."

Lupin snapped his mouth shut, and a crimson flush too similar to Severus' own bloomed on his cheeks.

"O-oh! Oh, forgive me, Severus. I was…." He tugged at his jacket and cleared his throat. "Ah, never mind. You said there was a problem with Harry? Where is he?"

Severus pointed to the boy watching them with dripping hair, grass-stained denims, and a magic soap bubble stuck to his cheek.

"Harry? Oh, Merlin! Look at you! You look… happy." Lupin turned, fiery eyes blazing and teeth glinting in the hint of a snarl. "Severus, do I smell what I think I do on him?"

Severus gave him a grim look. "I think we should ask Harry about that." 

He beckoned the boy, and Lupin watched, gaping again, as Harry climbed straight into Severus' lap and clung to his chest. 

"Severus, who is that?" Harry winced and curled up closer. "Severus?"

"You are safe, little one." Severus rubbed Harry's back. "Lupin, calm your wolf. Harry is frightened."

Lupin took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Harry, I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you. It's only—I can smell sickness and injuries on a person, cub, and it made me angry that—that you've been hurt."

Harry gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Lupin frowned. "Why what?"

Severus suppressed a spark of rage of his own. "He does not understand why you are angry for his sake."

Lupin's eyes widened. "He doesn't? But why _wouldn't_ I be angry? I was your parents' best friend, cub, and I'm your godfather now that Sirius is… gone." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I love you dearly and have missed you all these years. If I had had any idea where you were or that you were being hurt, I would ha—"

Severus drew in a sharp breath. "Wait. Lupin, wait. You did not know where he was? Albus did not tell you?"

Lupin gave him a heartsick look and crossed his arms over his waist. "If I had known, Severus, he never would have suffered a day. Not like _that_." A quiet snarl twisted his features. "You have no idea how often I begged Albus for his address, his telephone number, to even just be allowed to check on my cub, just to see if he was safe and happy with my own eyes. He refused every time, and I couldn't track Harry either. Heavens knows I tried."

Severus' gut clenched. "You… tried. You fought for him, and Albus denied you. Sweet Merlin, it is worse than I feared, then."

Heart quivering at the implications of this new information, he stood and gathered Harry to his chest. "Come inside, Lupin. I had no idea you were unaware of his whereabouts, but now that I think of it—no, you would have _had_ to be. You would have gone feral on them in the first week had you—"

" _Feral_?" Lupin snarled. "It's true then. Those monsters abused him."

Lupin's low growl chilled Severus' blood and froze him to the stoop. The last time he had heard that sound….

"S-Severus?" Harry’s small, frightened voice kept him from sinking too far into the past, but he couldn't keep that old, deep fear from sinking its claws into his heart, tearing, biting….

A gentle hand rubbed his shoulder. Larger than Harry’s, soothing and warm.

"Severus?" Lupin's soft-spoken baritone brushed his hearing. "Severus, you're safe. I would never hurt you or Harry. Please." 

No, perhaps not in his right mind, but Severus remembered when he had come far too close in his other form. In the dark of night, he still heard his snarls, felt his hot breath in his face, sharp teeth snapping a hairsbreadth away from his throat.

"Severus…." Lupin rubbed Severus' shoulder and upper arm in slow circles, and, when Severus did not recoil, his other palm joined the first to hold Severus from behind, his touch gentle and cautious. "Severus, please forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to—if I had had any choice or control that night, I…."

Severus shuddered and stepped away. Turning one's back to a dangerous predator was foolish in the extreme. And yet, when he spun to face Lupin, to keep him in his sights, he saw nothing but a man full of sorrow and terrible remorse for a crime he hadn't committed. A man as desperately lonely and betrayed as Severus himself. 

Something within him shifted. Perhaps having Harry’s forgiveness and love had made it easier to let the past fall away. Perhaps Lupin's touch and the knowledge that he had tried so hard to find the boy smoothed the way, too. Either way, Severus couldn't look at this man who had never wanted to hurt him and break his heart again.

Lupin had tried to save him so many times in the past despite the idiocy of his only friends, and he had struggled for years to heal the breach after they had all joined the Order. Severus had harboured a grudge against him for so long, had brushed off every effort at true reconciliation, but faced with this expression of soul-deep grief and remorse, all his lingering anger crumbled to dust.

He couldn’t look into those eyes full of shame and despair and turn him away. Not this time. Never again.

He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I-I suppose, in consideration of the fact that we shall need to work together to keep Harry safe, I can—can let it go."

Shock and wonder flooded Lupin's eyes. "You—you'll honestly forgive me?"

Severus let his head fall. "I think, Lupin, there was never anything to forgive. Not for that. It was Black who…."

Lupin flinched. "Yes. We should have seen the truth of his nature then. I am so sorry, Severus."

Severus shook his head. "Let us move on. The past is over and done with, and I have held grudges far too long. For Harry’s sake, I am willing to let it go and move forward as friends, if that is also amenable to you."

Lupin's breath caught. "Oh, Severus. I-I would love that. Thank you."

The break in his voice caught Severus off-guard. He glanced up to find Lupin wiping away tears, and his heart softened towards the man. How long had Lupin suffered for Severus' anger? Merlin. Severus hadn't realised his grudge had cut the werewolf so deeply.

"Mister Lupin?" Harry looked up at the man, eyes dark with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, yes. Only a little overcome. It's been so long, I had thought it would never be enough to heal—" Lupin's voice broke, and the man covered his face with trembling hands. "S-sorry. So sorry."

Severus suppressed a flinch. Damn. "Merlin, Lupin. I…."

He had no idea what to say. Instead, he rested his hand on the man's shoulder and rubbed his arm much like the werewolf had done for him a moment before. Lupin jolted at the touch, and Severus drew back a little, uncertain. 

"Oh. Severus, it's all right. You only surprised me." Lupin's shaking fingers closed around Severus' and eased their joined hands to rest against his heart. "Thank you," he murmured, voice unsteady and soft with intense emotion.

Severus found his throat tight when he spoke again. "A-are you well?"

Lupin gave him a soft smile, pink-rimmed eyes bright and shining in the sun. "I'm brilliant. Better than I have been in years."

Severus' stomach swooped and his cheeks warmed. "Ah. I s-see." He took a steadying breath. "If you are calm now, then come inside. There is little time and much to do."

"Yes, of course."

Lupin rubbed his thumb across Severus' palm and released his hand. Severus chose to ignore the heat in his face and ears and the way his pulse quickened a little at the touch, but Lupin's eyes followed him all the way to the living room, and Severus knew the wolf in him had sensed his emotions anyway. Damn.

He occluded away a nervous blush and settled in the armchair before the sofa, Harry curled up in his lap and looking between them with too much curiosity for his own good. Or for Severus' good, for that matter.

"Sit, Lupin. We have much to discuss."


	6. New Hopes

#  **Chapter 6**

##  _New Hopes_

Lupin settled on the sofa, amber eyes still fixed on Severus' face. "Would you call me Remus, please?"

Severus had no further reason to deny him. "I suppose. Now, Harry, Lu—Remus was your parents' friend, and, as he has said, he cares quite a lot about you. Are you willing to talk to him about what I saw last evening, about the things you told me about your life with your relatives?"

Harry fidgeted. "Would—would you help me, Severus?"

"To speak of it?"

"Yeah. It's scary."

"Hm. Will you talk to me about it a little each day then? I know it is difficult, but talking about what happened to you will help you heal." And Severus couldn't bear for the boy to become anything like the disaffected arsehole of a human being he had been for so long. Remus gave him a look full of both wry amusement and gentle approval, but Severus ignored it.

"Okay, Severus," Harry said in a shaky voice. "I-I'll try."

"Well done, little one."

Remus cleared his throat. "You know, Severus, you're quite right about speaking on our past hurts and healing. If, if you trust me enough, I'd be willing to listen to yours." He sighed and dropped his head. "Even for those problems I caused."

If he had spoken with any hint of mischief and without the clear sense of remorse he showed, Severus might have turned him out. Instead, he swallowed back a wave of nerves and looked away.

"I am not ready to trust you so far yet."

Remus flinched slightly, but did not protest it. "I suppose that's only fair. I do genuinely care, though."

Severus nodded tersely. "We must focus on Harry’s needs at the moment, but…." He gave Remus a fleeting smile, the best he could muster under the circumstances. "Thank you."

Remus smiled back, appeased enough for the moment, and Severus had to look away again. No one had ever looked at him so _intensely_. What in Merlin’s name was the wolf up to?

Harry sniffled and tugged at Severus' sleeve. "Severus, I don't want you to feel bad either. If you have a scary past, you should talk about it, too."

Severus flushed beyond all control. "It is difficult to speak on it after being silent for so long, but I—I will try. Only give me time."

Harry hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll listen, too, if you want."

Severus rubbed the boy’s hair. "Much of what I went through is not at all appropriate for children, but I am glad you want to help me."

"I've heard loads of bad things, Severus. It won't be scary for me."

Severus shuddered. "Child, it would. It most definitely would frighten you, but thank you for trying so hard. If I promise to talk to someone when I am able, will that do for now?"

"Yeah, that's good. As long as you don't let it keep hurting you."

Severus closed his eyes against a surge of sorrow and love for this little boy. "Yes. I promise, little one. Thank you for protecting me so well." He pressed his head into Harry’s curls just for a moment, needing comfort and security. 

A warm hand covered his wrist, and Severus looked up to find Remus watching him with honest concern in his eyes. Severus' heart gave a little patter, and something sparked in the werewolf's gaze. Remus' gentle fingers dropped to surround Severus' own, and Severus struggled not to give a physical sign of the nervous flutters within.

"I'm here if you need me, Severus. I swear it." Remus' voice came out soft and low, and the raw openness in his tone left Severus trembling a little and unsure of just what trap he had stepped into. 

No. That was unfair. The werewolf had never been the one to lay those traps in his past. He had tried to help Severus avoid them and saved him when he could, at least after fifth year. 

That incident after the OWLs had scarred them all, Severus supposed.

Either way, the sincerity in Remus' eyes belied all Severus' attempts to deny his honesty. Remus wouldn't _let_ him deny it. For all his gentle nature, the man was still an alpha werewolf, and it wouldn't do for Severus to forget that.

Remus released his hand with a sad smile. "Well, perhaps one day I can convince you."

The sorrow in his tone left Severus with a vague sense of guilt and uncertainty. 

"Remus? Thank you."

It was enough to take the pain from Remus' eyes. "Nothing to thank me for. I should have been here for you sooner, but…."

But Severus had never allowed him in before today. 

As he watched Remus try to accept what little trust Severus would offer with grace, he recalled Harry’s forgiveness and how it had eased his heart.

"You are here now."

Remus caught his breath and blinked hard. His eyes shone brilliant amber, almost glowing in the light of the morning sun. Severus couldn't help thinking they were beautiful, especially with raw emotion revealed in their depths, emotion he had never been privy to until that moment.

"Yes," Remus said, his voice a little unsteady. "I am."

Severus gave him a cautious nod. "We must talk to Harry now. Time is short, and I am in need of your assistance."

Remus inclined his head. "Anything you need, I will do my best to help."

Severus gave him a tentative smile. "Thank you. The problem is that Harry cannot be allowed to return into Albus' care or that of his former _guardians_ , and I must convince them to transfer custody to me before Albus learns Harry is missing. I need you to watch over him until I return, and I also need your support in keeping him out of Albus' clutches."

Remus flinched. "Would you allow me to visit him, Severus? I-I'm not sure I can bear to lose him all over again."

Severus looked to his would-be son and understood. "I think to deprive Harry of a father figure who clearly loves him would be cruel. I will need your help regardless."

Remus gave him a smile full of relief and gratitude. "Then I will do everything in my power to see him safely into your care."

Severus swallowed a wave of wonder and nervous warmth. "You are not angry?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry, you want to stay with Severus, don't you?"

"Yeah," the boy chirped. "He made me breakfast and gave me pizza and let me sleep in his pyjamas from when he was little and told me a story and put me in a _real bed_. And he hugs me and takes care of me and doesn't belt me, and he made my hands all better, and I love him so much."

The werewolf's smile had dropped closer to barely constrained horror with each phrase from the boy's mouth, but it was the last few words that set Severus reeling.

"Oh. Oh, Harry." He caught the boy into a tight hug and kissed his hair. "I love you as well, little one." 

Remus watched them with an expression of combined pain and soft affection in his eyes. Severus found himself taking the man's hand again, and the werewolf's lips curved up in a gentle smile. Calloused fingertips stroked Severus' knuckles and the pads of his fingers, and Severus closed his eyes, helpless to resist the warm rush of affection both Harry and Remus brought to his heart.

Harry moved back and smiled at Severus. His smile widened at the sight of Severus' hand, still cradled in Remus'.

"Yeah, I want to stay here," the boy said, voice tentative, "but will you visit us a lot, Mister Lupin?"

"Call me Remus, cub," the man said with a nod. "And I'll be here as much as Severus will allow."

Severus glanced to his hand and the way Remus' thumb traced his knuckles in slow, soft strokes. "I do not think that will be a problem." His voice came out soft and low, and his face burned. 

Comfort. It was only comfort. Wasn't it?

Remus' smile lit the room and tugged at Severus' chest. "Brilliant." He squeezed Severus' hand and released him. "Severus, we'll be fine here. You need to hurry and set Harry free. We can discuss the details of why later, once Harry is safe."

Severus inclined his head. "Take care with the books—many are warded. Please do not enter my lab or lab storage cupboard either unless you are in urgent need of a potion. The rest of the house is open to you."

Remus bowed. "We will treat your home with respect. Thank you for your trust."

Severus rubbed the hand Remus had held, surprised to find himself missing the warmth of Remus' skin against his own. "Yes, you are welcome." He ruffled Harry's hair. "Mind Remus and be good for me, yes?"

"I will, Severus," Harry said. 

Severus had no doubt of it.

"Thank you, little one." He lifted his hand towards Remus but hesitated. He wanted to give the man some sort of comforting touch, but what would be appropriate? 

Remus gave him a smile with soft warmth in his eyes and something… brighter, deeper. The sight made Severus' heart flutter.

Gentle fingers caught Severus' hand and squeezed. "Go on, Severus, and good luck." He brushed Severus' fingertips as he moved away. "Try not to completely eviscerate them, hm? Leave something for me to work with."

Severus gave a dark laugh. "Indeed. As it happens, I must play nice for the moment. We will save the evisceration for later, once Harry is safe from Albus and his former guardians."

"Hm. Pity."

Severus snorted. "In time. I will return soon." He hesitated at the door. "Remus, if you would like, perhaps you might take Harry to the muggle department store a few blocks south? He is in desperate need of clothing." 

A minute flinch crossed Remus' face. "Severus, I don't have—you know it's difficult to find work for men like me."

Ah. Remus had nothing to purchase clothing with then. Severus should have remembered.

He summoned his billfold and passed the werewolf ten twenty-pound notes. "That should be enough to buy him the basics and perhaps a treat. Shall I meet you there when I am finished, or at the park on the corner if my business takes longer than an hour?"

Remus took the money with a shocked sort of smile. "I can hardly believe you trust me this far."

"You are an honourable man."

"Oh." Remus' eyes glimmered. "That—that means a lot, Severus. I promise I won't let you down."

Severus nodded and turned away from that look. Heart thrumming, he patted Harry’s shoulder one last time, bid them farewell, and disapparated.

* * *

Severus landed in the tool shed, which, judging by the lack of light, had been locked again since last evening. Had these monsters even bothered to check inside for their relative before locking the door?

Somehow, he doubted it.

He glamoured his features to show brown hair, blue eyes, a straight nose, and tanned skin. A powerful wizard would see through his cover, but these idiot muggles wouldn't have a clue, and their memories wouldn't reveal his true face either. Thus disguised, Severus warded the hell out of the shovel horcrux, unlocked the shed, disillusioned himself, and made his way onto the Dursleys' back lawn. 

The tingle of the blood wards relieved him. Harry might not consider this place home any longer, but as the shovel currently bore all spells attached to Harry and lacked the capacity to decide either way, the wards held for now. It would hold off Albus for a bit longer, at least.

Severus made his way into a shadowed corner, removed his disillusionment charm, and stalked to the Dursleys' front door. The minotaur's luxury auto sat in the drive—too early for them to be out and about on a Saturday morning, he supposed. Well, too early for these layabouts who pushed all the chores onto their abused relative.

With a scowl, he knocked and occluded his fury and disgust away. No cursing. No threats. No undue force.

Yet.

Another stampede sounded within, and Severus stepped off the stoop in case Minotaur Junior actually ran him over. The boy scowled at the sight of him. 

"Aw. I thought you were Piers."

Severus ignored a surge of déjà vu. "I need to speak to your parents immediately. There are… legal matters concerned."

The boy frowned. "Are you a copper?"

"No. I am Severus Snape." No choice but to give his true name in aid of the custody agreement. "I am here with urgent matters that must be resolved today."

The boy gaped. 

Severus suppressed a sneer. Harry would have understood at least enough of that to get the gist. 

"I am here on important legal business, child. Please fetch your parents. Immediately."

Dudley shouted, "Mum! Dad! There's some kind of copper here."

Severus sighed and rubbed his aching temples. Idiot.

"A copper?" Minotaur Senior's voice revealed concern. "Why on earth…?" He opened the door. "Yes?"

Severus grabbed the door in anticipation of a slam in his face. "Mister Dursley, where, precisely, is the nephew you were charged to keep in safety?"

Dursley turned the colour of putty. "We don't have a nephew! I don't know what you’re talking about. You must have the wrong house."

He tried to slam the door in spite of Severus' grip, but Severus had much more strength than his lithe form suggested. "Vernon Dursley, four Privet Drive, married to Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, father of Dudley Dursley. Your nephew is Harry James Potter, a wizarding child you have treated shamefully, and I am here to see to it that you never have the opportunity to harm him again."

Vernon turned green. "You can't threaten me! I'll call the police. I—"

Severus scowled. "I am not threatening you." Yet. "I am offering to take him off of your hands, permanently, so you need never concern yourself with the boy again." At least until Severus returned to exact justice and Lucius dragged them, kicking and screaming, into the courts.

Dursley's attitude shifted in an instant. "Oh? In that case, get in here now before the neighbours see."

Severus snarled under his breath and suppressed a lash of violent magic—barely. "As you wish."

Twenty minutes later, he left the Dursleys' house with a signed transfer of custody under the condition that the Dursleys never mention the change of guardianship to Albus, Figg, or anyone else. They were not to mention their nephew or Severus at all—not that they could, not with the tongue-tying charms Severus had woven into the document—and that suited the rhabdophobic monsters just fine. They hadn't even asked who Severus was in relation to Harry beyond his name, and they might not have asked even that much had the custody agreement not required it. 

Severus didn't care. He had custody of his little boy, at least for now, and Harry's only other viable guardian had already promised his help and support. It was enough. Harry would be safe now, and Severus contented himself with that knowledge. 

Justice would come later.

He apparated home, warded the custody agreement and put it away, and made his way to the small outlet of Debenbaum's, where Remus and Harry would still be shopping. He found them looking through a row of children's denims. Harry watched in bemusement as Remus pulled several pairs from the rack and set them in his trolley atop a stack of shorts and a pile of socks and undergarments.

"Hello," Severus murmured as he approached. "I see you have been busy."

Remus gave him a sheepish grin. "It's fun to shop for him."

"Indeed." Severus ran his hand along the stack of clothing. "I do appreciate your apparent confidence in my financial security, but I am positive a professor's salary will not stretch _this_ far. Why so many garments?"

Remus shook his head. "We don't know his size, so I'm putting a few different sizes in the trolley to try on. Once we know what fits, we can put what doesn't back."

"Ah. I see."

Harry tugged Severus' sleeve, huge green eyes staring up at him. "Severus, a-am I yours now?"

Severus smiled at the words and petted his hair. "You are indeed. They gave me no trouble once they knew I wanted to raise you."

A mixture of sorrow and relief flickered in his eyes. Severus lifted the boy right into his arms and held him tight.

"I know, child. I know how much it hurts. I have felt that pain, too."

Remus gave him a look of stunned horror. "Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "Not here."

Remus flinched. "I see. Severus, I'm sorry. I never knew."

Severus nodded tersely. "Please."

Remus squeezed Severus' shoulder. "All right. Just know I'm here when you do want to talk."

Severus nodded. "Focus on him."

"Yes, of course." 

Remus stood beside Severus and rubbed the boy’s back. His other hand rested on Severus' shoulder, and the warmth of his support eased some of Severus' distress.

"Harry, love, we're here," Remus said. "You're going to be okay now."

Harry sniffled and lifted his head. "They never loved me even a little bit, did they?"

"We do," Severus murmured. "We love you."

Remus smoothed the boy’s hair and wiped his tears. "Severus is right, cub. Your aunt and uncle may be heartless fools, but we love you." 

Severus held Harry tight, leaning back to balance the boy’s weight. Remus stood close so Severus leaned against his chest, and a steadying hand braced his shoulder. Severus gave the werewolf a searching look.

"Just helping you bear his weight, Severus. Do I need to move?"

Severus' face burned at the realisation that he liked having Remus close to him. "No," he muttered, and Remus gave him a soft smile. 

"Good." The werewolf's hand stroked Severus' shoulder and brushed the tips of his hair. The latter touch tingled and left Severus a bit breathless.

"Harry, cub," Remus said, "I'm sorry they hurt you so much. Does it help to know you have a new family now?"

Harry sniffled, a hopeful light sparkling in his beautiful eyes. "A family?"

"As of now, I am your legal guardian," said Severus. "You are my child now, if you want to be."

"Your child?" 

"Yes."

Harry bit his lip and squirmed. "Can I—could I…?"

Remus prompted, "What, cub? It's all right."

"C-can I call you my papa then, Severus?"

Severus stilled. "Your—oh, Merlin." He blinked hard and gave Remus a questioning look. Remus' smile held an edge of longing but no anger or envy. 

"Go on, Severus. It's all right with me."

Severus held Harry tight and kissed his hair. "Yes, child. You may call me Papa if you wish. It would make me very happy."

Harry hugged Severus' neck. "Okay, Papa."

Severus melted at the words and hid a few silent tears in the boy’s hair. Remus stroked Severus' back and ran his fingers through the ends of his hair, and Severus thought he had never felt so much love in his life as Harry had brought him in the past day. Had it only been a day? Merlin, he felt as though ten years had passed since the evening before.

Remus murmured, "Severus, are you okay?"

Severus lifted his face, uncaring of the evidence of tears on his cheeks. "Yes. I am merely overwhelmed."

Remus' gentle touch brushed his tears away and tucked Severus' hair behind his ear. "I know you'll think me mad, but, Merlin, you're so beautiful right now."

Severus' breath lodged in his throat. "You— _what_ did you say?"

Remus chuckled sheepishly. "Can't help it. I've never seen you so honestly happy. You look so beautiful with joy in your eyes. Sorry if I shouldn't—I don't mean to hurt you. I just— _Merlin_."

Severus' cheeks caught fire. "You're right. I think you are utterly mad."

But Remus only laughed and rubbed Severus' waist. "Well, call me mad if you want. I'm not taking it back."

Severus looked away, unable to bear the tension in Remus' gaze any longer. Beautiful? By the gods. The wolf had lost the plot.

Harry grinned at Remus. "You like Papa, don't you, Remus? You _really_ like him."

Severus' heart jolted. Oh, _Merlin_. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to that question. Remus had been touching him softly all morning, and Severus couldn't deny it felt good, but to imply Remus had deeper feelings? The wolf would laugh in his face. 

And even as Severus braced himself against it and told himself it didn't matter, he knew it would hurt. Badly.

Remus hesitated. "Cub, your papa and I—there is a lot of history between us we need to work out. I'm not sure if Severus could ever trust me that far."

Severus froze. _'What?'_

Remus _hadn't_ rejected him, only voiced concern for Severus' willingness to accept him. He turned to the werewolf, shock and confusion warring in him. He had the dreadful feeling his sudden vulnerability must have shown on his face, because Remus' resigned smile slipped, and surprise and hope flickered in his eyes.

"But," Remus said, voice barely a breath, "if—if your Papa wanted me, Harry, then I would…." The werewolf's cheeks flushed. "I-I wouldn't mind."

Severus reeled. Oh, gods. Had he stepped into an alternate dimension? James Potter's son wanted him as a father and Remus Lupin was holding his waist and offering himself on a—well, not a _silver_ platter, certainly not—but close enough. He couldn't think beyond the crash of shock rolling through him. Remus wanted him. Oh, sweet _Circe_ , how? When?

Severus came out of his daze to see a resigned sort of acceptance filter into Remus' expression. 

"It's all right, Severus. I didn't expect—it's nothing." Remus looked away, and Severus realised with a jolt the werewolf thought Severus had just rejected _him_. What a strange sensation to be on the opposite side of the fence. 

Strange, and painful.

"Remus," Severus said, voice uncertain, "I—it's all rather new. I did not—I am only stunned."

Remus turned back, a shy smile on his face and eyes warm and bright. "I-I see." He said nothing else, but his hand returned to Severus' waist and the pain left his eyes, and Severus could breathe again.

Gods. How much had changed in such a short time. He needed a moment to gather his wits. 

"Come. We should finish shopping, Harry, and then we will go to the park if you would like. Perhaps we could have lunch on the lawn?"

Remus gave Severus a warm smile that set his heart racing. "I would love to."

Harry giggled. "Like a picnic, Papa? I always wanted to go, but freaks aren't allowed to—"

Severus gave him a stern look. "What did I tell you about that word?"

"N-not to call myself by it. I'm sorry, Papa. I forgot again."

Severus squeezed the boy tight, set him down, and patted his head. "It's all right, child. You're still learning. Now, go and choose some tee shirts you like from this section here." He pointed out the smaller sizes. "Remus and I will find dress clothes for you while you search. Ask us if you need help."

Harry beamed. "Yes, Papa!"

The boy set about searching the tee shirt rack, and Severus was left with Remus watching him, his expression soft and open.

"I really do think you're beautiful," Remus murmured. "Even if you don't believe me."

Severus flushed and lowered his head. Gentle fingers stroked his jaw, and he turned into the touch, just a little. 

"I-I still think you're bloody well mad, but…." Severus' voice came out in a whisper. "But thank you."

Remus tucked Severus' hair behind his ears and held his face, his touch feather-light. "You're very welcome."

With a nod, Severus stepped back, pulse racing and body shaking, and Remus let him. 

"I'll just pick up some pyjamas for him, Severus," he said. "You have better taste in dress clothes, I think."

Severus nodded and focused on outfitting his new son with a vengeance.


	7. A Peaceful Afternoon

#  **Chapter 7**

##  _A Peaceful Afternoon_

Severus sat on the park lawn, stretched out on a blanket Harry had chosen just for the occasion. Severus had neglected to tell him light-coloured quilts tended to stain when used for picnics and simply warded it against the grass. Remus lay beside him, watching the sky. Harry had a muggle bubble kit to play with as well as a frisbee to toss about and chase. Severus watched him play with a quiet sort of happiness bubbling over in his heart. Was this what it meant to have a family?

Remus smiled up at him. "You should see yourself now, Severus. You're a new person." Sorrow crossed his features. "Or maybe this is who you've always been, but this moment is the first time in your life you've ever been safe enough to show it."

Severus nodded abstractedly and watched Harry throw the frisbee straight into the air. It bounced off his fingers and rolled away, and Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hm. This is the first time Harry has been free, too." 

Remus sat and watched the boy, too. "He looks happy."

"Yes."

Remus turned at the conflicted emotion in Severus' tone. "What is it, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "Most children his age would be bored playing with such a toy alone. Look at him, Remus. He is so happy with such a simple thing. I cannot decide if it gives me joy to see it or if it breaks my heart to know he has never had even this little freedom."

Remus wrapped his arm around Severus' shoulders and eased him against his side. "We'll give him these joys again, Severus. He'll be okay. I think you're doing a wonderful job with him so far."

Severus shook his head. "I should have come for him. I cannot stop thinking of my attitude towards him all these years. I cannot forgive myself for thinking him a pampered prince when he has been criminally abused. I never even _checked_." 

Remus tugged him closer, so Severus' head rested on his shoulder. "Hm. Didn’t Albus poison you, though? I remember hearing him tell you often that he was spoiled rotten and just like his father. That would be sure to hurt."

Severus watched the boy play, heart twisting in grief. "That is true, but…."

"Severus?"

Severus leaned into the comfort of Remus' presence. "I suspect it goes deeper than that. Do you know I was the first to find them when Riddle attacked? I checked Lily and the baby—they were both dead, Remus. It broke me. I have never wept like I did in that moment.

"Then, Harry was alive again, even if I have no idea how he survived, and all I could feel was such _relief_ that he was still safe, that I hadn't lost everything. I wanted to raise him then. I loved him dearly from the first moment he reached for me. He was all I had left in the world."

"Merlin. Then Albus took him away?"

"Yes. He ripped him from my arms, reminded me of my vows to serve him and the war, and—"

Remus gasped. "Oh, Severus. Your vows—will helping him under Albus' nose endanger you?"

"No. My primary vow was to protect Harry."

"But you won't be able to spy and raise him."

"Albus rendered my fealty vows null and void by endangering the boy I swore to protect. It was all tied together in one vow, and with his betrayal and the type of vow used, particularly with a phoenix binder, my vows to serve him as his spy are no longer valid."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. However, if it troubles you, we might simply explain the situation to Fawkes the next time he comes with correspondence and ask that he release me from my vows. No phoenix would keep me in chains to a dishonorable man."

Remus hesitated, frowning and eyes dark with worry. "If we do, we will likely cost Albus his familiar as well. That, without a doubt, would show our hand."

Severus nodded. "It will have to wait until we are safely beyond his reach then."

"Is that possible?"

"It must be, or the war would have ended long before Harry came to be."

"Maybe." Remus pulled Severus close again. "What happened after Albus took Harry from you, Severus?"

Severus pressed into the comfort of Remus' embrace. "He forbade me all contact with the boy, and I withered inside. Losing him bled everything of worth from me, and I was so—so bitter and alone and miserable, I couldn't stand to think of him. It—it all hurt, so very much."

Remus kissed Severus' temple. "No longer."

Severus shuddered. "I am so afraid. If I lose him again, I think I will never be the same."

Remus stroked Severus' side and pressed his face into Severus' hair. "You won’t. We will fight with everything we have to keep him where he is safe and loved. And I won't leave your side either, no matter what happens."

Severus looked up, heart vulnerable and afraid. "Why? Why me, Remus?"

Remus flushed. "Why _not_ you? You're brilliant, you're wonderful with Harry, you're honest and honourable, brave as a dragon, and even gentle under that hard exterior. Why _wouldn't_ I care for you?"

Tears blurred Severus' vision. "Promise me you will keep yourself safe."

Remus frowned. "Safe?"

"No one has cared for me in years. Not since Regulus left on a mission to end the dark lord's reign and never returned."

"Regulus…." Remus winced. "Right. I understand. I can't promise I'll be safe always, but I can promise you I won't knowingly put myself at risk or try to fight the dark alone."

"Thank you."

Remus rubbed Severus' side. "Do you want to tell me what you found at the Dursleys' last night, Severus? It might be easier on Harry for us to discuss it when he can't hear."

"Hm. Perhaps." Severus sighed and turned towards Remus. After a moment of indecision, he lifted halting fingers to rest against Remus' flat stomach. Remus gave a little gasp and jumped, but covered Severus' hand with his own to ease the man's fear.

"It's all right, Severus. Touch me as you wish."

Severus' entire face burned. "This much is more than I have dared in years."

Remus traced Severus' fingers. "Yes. I know the feeling."

Severus turned his face into Remus' neck. The werewolf made a soft sound, almost a purr, and caressed Severus' side.

"Mm. I'm so glad Harry called me out earlier."

Severus snorted. "I was certain you would laugh."

The purring took on a growling quality. "You have been hurt far too much, Severus."

Severus conceded the point with a sigh. 

Remus kissed his hair and purred again.

Severus smirked. "For a wolf, you certainly sound feline at the moment."

Remus chuckled. "It's an alpha thing."

"Hm. You—you will be careful, yes? I am…."

"Afraid?"

"Yes."

"The alpha's highest drive is to protect their mate and cubs. You're safe with me, Severus. My wolf won't even hurt you now, even without wolfsbane."

Severus jerked his head up. "Your wolf—but that would imply…."

Remus' eyes held soul-deep pain. "That my wolf established you as my mate years ago? Yes it would."

Severus swallowed hard. "Y-years? Merlin, Remus! When? _Why_?"

"I…." Remus shuddered. "You won’t like it."

"What?"

"It was the night you broke into the shack. If my wolf hadn't caught your scent and liked it, rather a lot, I doubt James would have come in time to save you. As it was, my beast and the calmer side of my wolf were battling for control, and my human mind was fighting with everything I had to keep you safe. Perhaps because my human side wanted to protect and befriend you so badly, and that combined with a scent my wolf liked, well, I couldn't help it."

Severus shuddered and pulled back. "I have no idea what to think of that."

Remus rubbed Severus' back. "I don't expect anything, Severus. Even my wolf recognised that I had done too much damage and you would likely never trust me. There is no obligation."

Severus gave him a searching look. "Do you mean to tell me you've wanted me for a bloody _decade_ and had no hope all this time?"

Remus gave him a sad smile. "Well, I did try to move on when it became clear you were unlikely to ever forgive me, but…." He stared at his knees, eyes full of terrible pain. "He betrayed me in the worst way possible, and wolf bonds…."

"They are for life." 

Remus flinched. "Yes."

Severus rested against Remus' side again. "At least then I need not worry you will tire of me."

Remus nuzzled Severus' hair. "Couldn't if I tried."

Severus returned his hand to Remus' stomach. "It was Black?"

"Yes."

"Merlin. You truly have picked challenging mates."

Remus gave a sad laugh. "True. Sirius was never a mate, though. It was only a diversion. There was never any true feeling, not for either of us. The truth is that I never forgave him for hurting you so badly, and he knew it. But he was there, and I was alone with no hope of ever winning my mate, and…." He shrugged and stared off into the distance. "It certainly wasn't the best decision I ever made."

Severus heard the grief in Remus' voice and tried to ease it. Softly, he brushed a kiss against the underside of Remus' chin, a show of trust and submission to his alpha as well as a tender touch to heal his pain.

Remus stilled. "Severus, pet, do you understand what that means to werewolf alphas?"

"Yes. I am accepting you as my alpha and mate. Only give me time. This is unexpected and new, and I am still nervous."

Remus closed his eyes, not fast enough to hold back a rush of tears. "Oh, thank Merlin."

Severus kissed his jaw once more to affirm his choice and reassure Remus, and the werewolf brought him into his arms. 

"Severus," he whispered, "stay. Please."

Severus nodded against his cheek. "Yes, but Harry…?"

"He's climbing a pine tree. Doing pretty well, too, little monkey. I already have charms set to protect him if he falls." Remus called out anyway, "Harry, no higher than that, cub."

Harry called back, "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Remus," Severus murmured.

"I'll protect you, both, love. I promise."

Severus sighed and buried his face in Remus' throat. "Remus, I hardly know how to let my guard down, but this—it feels safe."

"It is, Sev. I swear."

Severus shuddered at the name.

"Merlin, should I not, Severus?"

"It's only been so long."

"Oh. Lily?"

Severus hesitated. "Mam."

"Your mother? Oh. What happened, love?"

Severus shook his head. "Not today. I cannot bear that on top of everything else."

Remus kissed Severus' forehead. "Fair enough. Let's just enjoy the afternoon then. We'll send Harry along for a kip soon, and then you can tell me about his past before your friend comes tonight."

Severus winced. "Yes, my friend." He lifted his head. "Remus, do you trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"My friend is a fellow spy, and he is _extremely_ convincing. He has saved my life countless times and does all manner of undercover work to keep the dark from taking over, but he does it from a position of power and makes it look as though he is aiding them while he undermines their control. He is a master of espionage, but it's all a cover. In truth, he is as gentle as you are and a family man, too. I need you to trust me, and to trust him by proxy, at least enough to work with him in keeping Harry away from Albus."

Remus inclined his head. "I swear to protect his identity and life. If he's kept my mate alive over the years, then my wolf will consider him part of my pack anyway. Who…?"

"Lucius."

Remus' eyes widened. "Lucius? As in Lucius Malfoy? Merlin. I _never_ would have pegged him for a spy."

Severus snorted. "That's rather the point. If you look like a spy, you are not very good at your job."

"Unless they're you, and they're spying on the spies."

Severus chuckled. "That isn't entirely accurate. I am a triple agent though, so I suppose it applies. You will trust Lucius?"

Remus nodded. "If you say he's trustworthy, I believe you."

Severus responded to that with a tentative kiss to the corner of Remus' mouth. Remus shivered and clutched him closer, eyes blazing like the sun. 

"Severus…."

Gods, it had been so long since anyone had said his name in that tone. Severus nuzzled his cheek, submissive to alpha, and Remus gave a soft rumble, almost a growl, that set Severus quivering. 

Remus honestly wanted him. It wasn't a trick. He couldn't control those reactions, no part-human could. Remus wanted him.

He _loved_ him. 

The knowledge might have made Severus purr, too, if he had any capacity for it.

Remus kissed Severus' forehead. "May I speak to you tonight after Harry is in bed?"

Severus swallowed hard. "I-I am not ready to—"

"Shh. I know, love. I can feel it. I will _never_ push you for what you're unwilling to give."

Severus recalled how gentle and patient Remus had been with him and knew it was true. He nodded and tucked his head into the crook of Remus' shoulder. His eyes tracked Harry watching a couple walking an Airedale nearby, awe and barely restrained curiosity written all over his face.

"Hm. Remus, how will your wolf react to a pet dog?"

Remus followed Severus' gaze. "I would avoid an adult male in case of clashing instincts, particularly if you intend to adopt a large breed. A female would present no trouble. Or a puppy."

"I see. It looks as though I'll be bringing a bitch home soon then."

Remus choked, then gave a burst of bright laughs that set Severus chuckling, too.


	8. A Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for awhile. Moving day is upon us, and we have yet to pack. Chronic pain and my hyperactive tot make that a challenge. He's 4 on the 2nd, so the next update will probably be after then unless I have more downtime than is likely.

#  **Chapter 8**

##  _A Family Dinner_

Severus made shepherd's pie for dinner that night. He had expected to do it alone, but instead he found two eager assistants in his new partner and son. He wouldn't let Harry near the cooker, but the boy did a fine job mixing the mashed potatoes, helping prepare the vegetables under Remus' watchful eye, and measuring ingredients for the gravy. Remus handled the meat and kept the little one out of trouble. The soft touches and warm smiles he gave Severus as they passed each other left Severus a little shaky, but happy, too. Merlin, it was such a strange feeling.

Lucius arrived just as Harry and Remus began setting the table. The man checked at the door and gave Remus a cool, assessing look.

"Lupin."

Remus nodded and went on setting the table. "Hello, Malfoy. No need to be so frigid. I've already sworn to keep your secrets and your life safe."

One blond eyebrow arched. "Indeed. And my secrets are…?"

"Peace, Lucius." Severus set a bowl of salad on the table and went to his friend. "I explained your role to Remus. He will protect you."

Lucius flinched slightly. "Severus, one wrong word…."

"He knows."

"Why would he protect me? I have never given him a reason to care."

"Not true, actually." Remus gave him a tentative smile. "You kept my mate alive. For that, you have my loyalty."

Lucius stared. "Your—who?"

Severus flushed and ducked to hide his face. Harry giggled behind his hands. Remus patted the boy's head and gave a low chuckle.

Lucius breathed in sharply. "Oh. _Oh_. Merlin, Severus. I leave you alone for _sixteen hours_ and you have brought home an entire family."

Severus shot him a glare. "You know my life is ruled by extremes."

Lucius chuckled. "So it seems, my friend. I assume you have accepted him?"

Severus huffed to hide the urge to squirm. " _Obviously_."

Lucius squeezed Severus' shoulder. "I am happy for you."

Severus managed a small smile and motioned to the table. "Sit. If your news is good, tell us while we eat. If not, wait until we are finished."

Lucius nodded and settled beside Harry. "How do you like it here, child? Are you happy?"

Harry grinned. "I love it here with Papa and Papa's boyfriend." He kept going over Severus' strangled sound of protest. "Papa and Remus took me to the park and they got me clothes and books and even _toys_."

Lucius gave him a slight smile. "Hm. That sounds like a wonderful day. Did you tell them thank you?"

"Yes, sir. Loads of times."

"Good boy."

"Thanks!"

Lucius chuckled. "Well, I am glad to see he is adjusting well. Severus, was your mission to his former _guardians_ successful?"

Severus gave him a curt nod. "No coercion, no extortion, no disembowelment or removal of appendages, unfortunately. I have a copy of the agreement ready in the study for you."

Harry blinked at Severus, mouth agape. "I don't know _any_ of those words."

Remus stifled a snort. "I think that was the point, cub." 

Harry pouted, and Severus was actually happy to see it. They had done wonders for the boy if he already had the confidence to pout.

Remus ruffled the boy's hair. "He's saying that he got the custody agreement from your relatives without trouble."

"Oh. Well, why didn't he just say it like that?"

"Because your papa likes using big words."

Severus pretended he hadn't heard and dished out salad onto everyone's plates. "Your mission, Lucius? Were you as successful?"

Lucius inclined his head. "The situation is looking promising. Tabitha wants to see the agreement, hear Harry's side of the story, and take your evidence before she will agree to bring it before Amelia, but she is willing to help us. I also have a list of properties for you to look over, Severus. Lupin, I assume you are amenable to Severus claiming full custody and intend to support him?"

"Call me Remus, please, and yes." Remus rubbed Severus' shoulder. "He has my full support."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you. Were you able to finish your patent claim, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "I simply hadn't the time. Seeing to Harry's welfare was more important."

That truth brought him up short. Two days ago, his entire focus—and most of his salary—had gone towards completing his potion. Today, he had put aside making potions history to take care of his soon-to-be son and the child of his former enemy.

Merlin, how his world had changed in a few short hours.

Lucius gave his slight smile. "Ah. I do understand. If you are able to finish it before I leave for the evening, I will take it to the Ministry for you in the morning when I see Tabitha."

Severus nodded. "I will give you a phial of my memories to show her as well. Remus, are you willing to…?"

"To share my own experiences? Yes, of 

course."

Severus paused before taking his seat. "I think it would be best for Harry's sake that he speak to Tabitha in person, but I fear to take him into the Ministry."

"I think that would be highly inadvisable—" Lucius caught Harry's blank expression and chuckled. "Ah, a rather bad idea, I mean. In the current political climate, that would be begging trouble. Albus may well have trackers on the building, and he may not be the only one either." Lucius shook his head and drizzled a bit of vinaigrette over his salad. "No, I will advise Tabitha to meet you somewhere safe. The muggle world, perhaps."

"Somewhere outside of London," Severus said. "Far outside."

Lucius nodded. "Hm. Dover, perhaps? I know of a park there that is secluded enough to give you privacy."

"That will do."

"I will give you the coordinates after dinner."

"Thank you." Severus glanced at Harry, who stared at his plate and frowned. "For the moment, let us eat."

Remus nudged Harry's shoulder. "Let's try the tomatoes you cut so well, hm? They look good."

Severus frowned at Remus. "I never asked if this was acceptable fare for you, Remus."

Remus gave him a gentle smile. "I would have told you if it wasn't, but…." His smile slipped, and his eyes flicked to Lucius. "Severus?"

"He knows. We are the light's only spies, Remus. He had to know to be able to protect you and the people around you effectively."

Lucius bowed a little. "I will protect your secrets, Lupin, just as you are protecting mine."

Remus nodded, expression soft with relief. "Thank you. With that settled, Severus, I have to be careful with red wine, grapes, and onions—both are fine in small doses, but I tend to avoid the latter raw because even small doses make me ill. Cooked, they don't pose as much of a problem. And, obviously, I prefer my meat rare. Other than that, I don't have any dietary concerns to speak of. Well, other than avoiding silver."

Harry blinked up at him. "Silver? You eat silver?"

Remus shuddered. "Merlin, no. I meant silver dinnerware, cub. Silver is highly poisonous to me. I can't touch it without endangering my life."

"It is? But I've touched silver before. Aunt Petunia made me polish all of it every week."

Remus hesitated. "I…." He gave Severus a worried look. "I don't know what to say. Harry…."

Severus swallowed his bite. "Hm. I am of the opinion that we should be honest with him from the start."

Remus winced. "Well, yes, but he's _six_. You don't think it's too scary?"

"For Harry?" Severus gave him a grim look. "He's seen much worse than a mostly tame wolf, and that is all I will ever allow to cross the threshold of our sanctuary."

Remus nodded. "My wolf won't hurt either of you, but I would prefer to err on the side of caution as well."

Harry gaped. "A wolf? You have a _wolf_? Oh, where? I love wolves and dogs and all kinds of animals. They don't hit or hurt you as long as you're nice to them, and they aren't mean like people. Well, except you. You're all nice."

"Thank you, child," said Lucius, though his eyes held the same kind of appalled shock the boy's past dropped on his new family several times a day.

"You're welcome, Mister Malfoy, but where _is_ your wolf, Remus?"

Remus raked a hand through his hair. "I suppose there's no point in hiding it now. Harry, this is a dangerous secret, okay? You have to know because, well, your papa and I will be around each other a lot, and that means I'll be helping to raise you, too, but you _must_ keep it very quiet. No one outside of this room can know, or I could be hurt or even killed."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh." Tears formed on his lashes. "I-I don't want you to be hurt. I like you a lot, and Papa does, too."

Remus hugged the little boy and soothed him with his alpha purr and gentle strokes through his messy curls. "Shh. Your papa will keep us all safe. You'll protect me then, sweetheart?"

Harry sniffled and nodded. "I promise. I won't tell _anybody_. Never ever."

"Thank you. I know you won't. You're a very good boy."

Harry smiled. "I am?"

"You are indeed, child," Severus said in a gentle tone. "We're all very proud of you."

Harry beamed. "Thank you, Papa, and Papa's boyfriend."

Severus flushed. Remus grinned and kissed his cheek. 

"It makes me so happy to hear that," he whispered to Severus.

Severus gave him a shy smile and promised himself he wouldn't protest the term any longer, even if 'partner' did have more of dignity about it. 

"Remus?" Harry pinched the man's sleeve as if he wanted to tug, but didn't have the confidence yet. "Um, will you tell me about your wolf now?"

Remus nodded and hugged his chest, eyes dark and breath a little shaky. Severus rubbed his back and shoulder, and Remus leaned into his touch.

"The truth is, cub, it's—it's me. I'm the wolf. Or—well, I-I'm a—a werewolf, rather."

Harry's eyes nearly swallowed his face. "You're a _werewolf_?"

Remus flinched. "Y-yes, but I—"

" _Wicked_!" Harry grinned and bounced in his seat. "Can I see? Can I _pet_ you?"

Lucius and Severus gave the boy twin looks of utter shock. Remus stared, mouth opening and closing several times before he recovered his powers of speech. 

"You want to _pet_ me? As a werewolf?"

"Yeah! Can I?"

"You—you truly have no fear, do you, cub?"

Harry giggled. "Nope!"

Severus groaned. "Gryffindor. That boy is absolutely a Gryffindor. Wanting to pet a bloody _werewolf_. Merlin help me."

Lucius chuckled into his wine.

* * *

Harry had finally turned in after an hour-long question and answer session with a half amused, half bewildered Remus. Severus had used the time to work on his paperwork, occasionally chuckling under his breath at Harry's bubbly enthusiasm.

After Harry ran out of questions, the boy claimed Remus to be 'wicked' again and asked for a bedtime story about wolves. Remus told him of the lonely wolf who grew up shunned and feared despite his kind heart, and of his animal friends who came to run with him during the night so he would finally have a pack of his own. 

Severus had the strong impression Remus had drawn from personal experience as much as Severus had done the night before.

Once Harry drifted off, Severus gave Remus a wry look. "The lonely wolf and his animal pack?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Let's just say I was an utter idiot as a teenager and leave it at that."

"Hm. I think I would prefer to have the full story." 

Remus nuzzled Severus' cheek. "Promise you won't disown me for being a reckless fool?"

"I would have to have some kind of kinship claim before I could—"

"You do." 

Remus ran his lips down Severus' jaw and nuzzled his throat, too. Severus found his head tilting back of its own accord. Merlin. His hands clutched at Remus' robe and his breath came faster. 

"Remus?" The breathless tone of his voice made him hot and shaky inside. A low rumble vibrated his throat and set his pulse thundering. Soft lips traced up and down his neck, the tip of Remus' nose, the rasp of five o'clock shadow against his jaw. 

A whisper drifted across his hearing. "You are my only remaining kinship bond. You and your new son are the only family I have left." His lips brushed Severus' skin. "Or, at least, I hope you will be, someday." A soft kiss branded his pulse point. Not quite a mating claim, but a hint of it. A declaration of intent. 

Severus shivered and clutched Remus' chest.

"Remus…."

"Shh. I know it's too soon. I only wanted you to understand where my heart is in this. You are my only, whether you are ever able to accept me as your mate or not." Another soft kiss against his pulse point stole Severus' breath. "I am yours, no matter what the future brings, my love."

Severus whimpered and slipped his hand into Remus' hair.

"I—yes. I want…." 

"Yes, I sense it."

Remus kissed up to Severus' cheek, along his jaw, and stopped a breath away from his lips.

"May I, pet?"

Severus murmured his name and tugged him into a tender kiss. 

_Oh_. So soft. So warm. Severus' breath rushed in short pants against Remus' lips and his heart pounded. He clutched Remus' hair and clung to his shirt and—Merlin, he was melting. He had never felt a kiss like this, as if he was the most precious thing in the world and nothing else mattered. 

Remus eased back before it went too far and kissed Severus' forehead. "As long as it takes, whatever we face in the battles ahead—both for our pack and our freedom—I will be right by your side."

Severus ignored the tears he couldn't help and pressed his face into Remus' throat. "I've never had—never anyone whose loyalty was solely for me. Never had a real family. You, Harry—gods, Remus. A-am I dreaming?"

Remus gave a low chuckle and nuzzled Severus' hair. "It feels rather like a dream to me, too. My cub home and safe, where I can see him every day, my mate in my arms and happy there, a future to look forward to rather than endure—I understand how you feel, love."

Severus held Remus close. "Stay."

Remus chuckled. "Shall I sit, too? Beg for a treat?"

Severus gave a tear-thick laugh. "Arse. You know what I meant."

Remus kissed the top of Severus' ear. "This is where I want to be. I don't think you're quite ready for me to stay every night, and I don't want to rush you—though I might have done that a bit just now anyway. I'm sorry, love. Take your time. I'm content to wait. Just know when you _are_ ready, I'm yours. Ask me, and I am yours."

"Aren't you the one who is supposed to decide?"

Remus chuckled again, but it faded quickly into a kind of open, trusting honesty Severus had rarely experienced. "Alpha or no, I've never been the kind of man to enjoy forcing my will upon anyone, love. Besides, you would never trust me to make those decisions when the time comes for it if I didn't allow you the freedom to make your own."

Severus smiled against Remus' neck. "So I am leading my big, bad wolf around by the collar, am I?"

Remus' expression held deep trust and love, and not a bit of mirth. "Lead me if you want, Severus. I've never been able to deny you anything." With a light kiss, he pulled Severus closer. "Not since I came to my senses at any rate. I'm sorry it took me so long and so much to realise how much we hurt you."

Severus shuddered. "I—I think we should let that go, Remus. We were both children."

Remus hesitated. "I think this is one situation I'll need to act more like an alpha. I know you're afraid to bring it up, but we do need to discuss the past eventually. I won't allow that resentment to build up between us and tear us apart." 

"I—I suppose you are right. I cannot focus on it now, though. Harry must be our primary concern, at least until we are sure we can keep him safe."

"Fair enough. As long as we address it before it becomes a problem."

Severus kissed under Remus' chin in acknowledgement of his alpha. "Very well."

Remus nuzzled Severus' hair. "Thank you, love." He tipped Severus' chin up and kissed him lightly. "Come on. Lucius is probably wondering where we wandered off to."

Severus snorted. "Lucius has a wife, Remus. I would wager he knows quite well where we went."

Remus smirked. "Ah, so we're being mischievous schoolboys and fumbling in the broom cupboards, are we?"

"Remus!"

"Will you take points, Professor?"

Severus gave him a wry smirk. "I may indeed. Will that displease my alpha?"

Remus purred. "Oh, it will positively _ruin_ my day."

"Good." Severus stalked off, all dark drama, and Remus' laughter followed him all the way down the stairs.


	9. Methodical Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're in a new place, but everything is broken and my relationship is in a shambles, so posting is still really hard. I'm just trying to figure out how to survive atm, but I can't sleep anyway, and I haven't posted in awhile, so here y'all go. Send me some vibes, maybe? Murphy needs to go bug someone else for awhile (as in Murphy's law Murphy).

#  **Chapter 9**

##  _Methodical Madness_

As Severus and Remus came into the living room, Lucius smirked over a half-full glass of chardonnay. "Welcome back."

Severus ignored a faint blush. "Harry _did_ ask for a story, you know."

"And it required both of you?"

"Of course."

Lucius snorted. "Severus, do lighten up."

Severus shook his head wryly and settled on the sofa. A grinning Remus sat beside him.

"Merlin," said Severus with a groan, "I forgot Gryffindors have absolutely _no_ ability to school their expression. We will never be able to hide our romantic liaisons from the world at large. Or anyone in possession of a speck of basic deductive reasoning." 

Remus immediately adopted an expression of chaste innocence. "Certain of that, are you?"

Severus gave him a wry look. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Remus laughed and wrapped his arm around Severus' shoulders. "I suppose you'll just have to live with my lionish traits, my little snake in the lion's den."

"Indeed?" Lucius sipped his wine. "I believe you are rather outnumbered at the moment."

Remus grinned. "Fine by me."

Lucius chuckled. "Your honesty is amusing." He put his glass down and gave them a grim look. "But now we must discuss business. Remus, I would like to know why you never aided Harry. As the boy’s closest thing to a parent remaining, at least until Severus, I would have thought you would have stepped in long before now."

Remus gave a muted growl. "Albus. I had no idea where Harry was. I begged him constantly for his address, and when that failed repeatedly, I tried to track him by scent, but I never found anything."

"The blood wards block scent," Severus said. "Albus wouldn't leave it to chance that Greyback or his pack could hunt Harry down. Even a fully-transformed werewolf could walk within a metre of him and never smell or see a thing unless they had access through the wards."

Remus scowled. "He didn't want _me_ to find him either."

"No. Definitely not."

"Well, there you are, Lucius. I tried my best to find him, but it was hopeless." Remus slumped and stared at his hands, clenched in the fabric of his trousers and trembling. Severus took his nearest hand and traced his thumb across Remus' knuckles.

Lucius inclined his head. "So I feared." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me what you learned of Harry's experiences at the Dursleys' today. Was there any new information to add?"

"Only that his life until now was one string of horrors after another." Severus scowled. "I cannot _believe_ the depths of depravity of those monsters. Even as a true Death Eater, I never—"

"I think you were never a true Death Eater, Severus." 

Had that interjection come from Remus, Severus might have scoffed. Coming from Lucius, who had been with him the entire time, it held more weight.

"I—why do you say that?"

"You were angry, Severus. You were hurt and angry and lashed out at the people who hurt you, but you were never evil. You never enjoyed hurting others. It was a form of justice. An unhealthy form, yes, but it was justice. Like I never accepted their evil as honourable and worthy, you never have either."

"Does the distinction matter? I still hurt people. I even...." He swallowed the words, unable to choke them out now that he had something to lose. "I-I was still a monster."

"Sev." Remus cupped Severus' jaw and stroked the bases of his ears. "Yes, the distinction matters because it makes you human. You aren't a monster, love. We broke you, Lily broke you, and Albus finished you off, and then you had to recover from it alone."

"No. I couldn't recover until Regulus and Lucius dragged me out of the darkness and healed the worst of my wounds."

Remus winced. "I owe you both a great debt, then."

Lucius shook his head. "We are allies, Remus. Fight with me to see the evil eradicated and treat Severus and Harry well, and I will call it even."

"Yes, of course."

Lucius leaned on his knees. "The question remaining is how far does this evil reach? Are we fighting dark lords on both sides?"

Severus frowned and rubbed his chin, considering. "I think not. Albus is ruthless, calculating, and cruel, but he does not torture children for fun. I would wager he sees Harry’s pain as a necessary evil, a means to an end rather than a situation undeserving of his attention. He is, without a doubt, a machiavellian monster, but I do not believe him to be a dark lord."

"Are we sure of that?" Remus' snarl made Severus shudder. "Damn. I'm sorry, love." He pressed a soft kiss to Severus' cheek and murmured into his ear, "Shh. You're safe. I adore you. I am only angry that he's hurt us all so much."

Severus nodded and turned into his partner's touch. "I know. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive."

Severus leaned into Remus' side, and Remus wrapped his arm around Severus' shoulders.

"I think Severus is correct," Lucius said, his concern for Severus clear in his eyes and the furrow between his eyebrows. "Albus is cruel and ruthless, indubitably, but his ultimate goal is eradication of the dark, not world domination. I think if he intended to seek further power, he would have played to Severus and Harry's sympathies rather than turning them against—"

Severus breathed in sharply and jerked his head up. "Bloody _hell_! Playing to our sympathies? Oh, sweet Circe, I see it now."

"Severus?" Remus clutched Severus' hand, face white and eyes wide. "Wait, are you saying he really _is_ a dark lord?"

Severus rubbed Remus' fingers. "No, pet. No. He is still only a machiavellian arsehole, and that is quite bad enough. It is only that his scheming goes far deeper than I ever dreamed until now. The magical binding on Harry, the vows on me, both as a teenager and an adult—Luc, do you see the genius of it? The cruel, ruthless, calculation?"

Lucius hesitated. "Your vows, yes. As to the binding spell, I confess I am quite in the dark, but then I have never professed to have quite the brilliance nor the mind for strategy that you do, my friend."

"You do well enough." Severus took a shaky breath. "He intended, I think, to use it as a tool to manipulate Harry, not just to keep him docile. Let me verify the spell type, and then I will know." He summoned the list and scanned until he reached the binding charm. "Hm. He used _Potentia Rego Mutae_." He looked up, fury burning in his belly. "The utter bastard."

Remus rubbed his chin. "A mutable power bind? Why?"

Lucius gasped. "Oh, _Merlin_! I see it now. He truly wanted to manipulate every aspect of Harry's life, didn't he?" 

Severus scowled at the list. "Clearly."

Remus flushed and stared at his knees. "O-oh."

Severus squeezed his hand. "Remus, Lucius and I are spies. We have been working against spells like this one long enough to be familiar with its uses and tricks. You haven't had the benefit of our experience." He tipped the werewolf's chin up and rubbed his thumb along his jawline, a blend of rough stubble, firm muscle, and soft skin. "There is no shame in not knowing."

Remus gave him a shy smile. "I-I don't want you to think of me as an idiot."

"If I did, I never would have accepted you."

Remus relaxed and kissed Severus' fingers. "Okay." He settled Severus' hand in his own and placed both in his lap. "Then please explain it to me, love, because I don't see the connection."

Severus rubbed Remus' palm, easing the tension from his shoulders and residual worry from his eyes. "This bond gives Albus total control of Harry's magical core. While it remained upon Harry, Albus could reduce his power level or increase it as he saw fit. He had full control of the boy's ability to protect himself, to heal, to learn—even his general strength and health is highly dependent on the health of his core."

"Merlin," Remus said with a shudder. "Albus might have killed him with these power games."

"One reason, I suspect, that he kept those vitals monitoring spells on him at all times, but it goes deeper than that, Remus."

"It means he could also control whether or not Harry had any ability to escape or fight back," Lucius said. "I suspect he left him no option at all in that capacity, but he must have left him some ability to heal. Otherwise, the kind of injuries Severus and Harry had described would have left scars on the boy. That was one reason why Tabitha wants to see more evidence first—neither of us could explain how Harry wasn't scarred all over with a core bond preventing his ability to cope with such terrible abuse."

Severus nodded. "I suspect that is the case. He wanted Harry to suffer in order to make him strong, I think, but he didn't want him dead. As well, leaving scars on the boy would have given Harry a method of escape. If his primary school teachers had seen any hint of the kind of hell I rescued him from…."

"Albus' game would have been up," said Remus with a growl. 

"Exactly."

Remus clutched Severus' hand and visibly suppressed a snarl. "The utter _bastard_." 

"Precisely," Lucius said.

"It gets worse." Severus took a shuddering breath to quiet the storm building inside his chest. "He has gone out of his way to ensure there is no positive bond between Harry and myself, not even in secret. He wants us kept apart at all costs. He has gone to extremes to convince me that Harry is a useless, spoiled, arrogant arse like his father was, and, until I came face-to-face with the truth, part of me believed it. That core bind—Remus, it would have allowed Albus to control Harry's ability to perform in classes." Severus' hand tightened on Remus'. "Including my own."

Remus gasped. "By Morgana…."

"Yes." Lucius scowled. "It was quite the genius plan. He wanted control of his abilities during any skirmishes with the dark, of course. He might have fed some of his own power into the boy then to keep him alive, but by the same galleon, he also wanted to be able to control where Harry performed badly." 

Remus growled. "He wanted to control who saw him as worthy and brilliant, and who… _didn't_."

"Yes," Severus said, shamed. "And I fear he would have succeeded had I not ignored his tacit warning against direct contact and verified his condition personally."

Remus rubbed Severus' hand. "Your broken heart over losing the boy you wanted to raise yourself plus the role you have to play as a spy—yes, I could see it turning you bitter with no one to heal you. It won't happen now, but I see what the original plan was." 

"He plotted against Harry, too," said Lucius. "With what you said of Severus and the general consensus that Severus detests Gryffindors and the Light, it would have been a simple thing to 'guide' the boy into believing Severus hated him and into seeing Albus as the benevolent, caring grandfather figure. Worse, if Harry had grown in that nightmare of a home, he would have been easy to manipulate. A little kindness here, a little guidance there, and he would have been utterly loyal to Albus. He would have no basis of true love and affection to compare it to and would have been desperate for a parental figure."

"Which explains why he kept me away," Remus said, eyes glowing amber. "And why he poisoned Severus."

"He wanted Harry broken," Severus spat out. "He wanted us _all_ broken and mouldable. Harry as his weapon, me as his spy, and Remus as his loyal pet werewolf."

"Indeed." Lucius tossed back the remainder of his wine. "So he is playing chess with human lives, then."

"So it seems."

"Broken…." Remus frowned into the hearth. "Oh, _gods_." His head whipped up, and fire burned in his eyes. "He really is a complete and utter _bastard_!"

Severus tentatively held Remus' wrist. "Remus?"

Remus buried his face in his free hand, tears washing his fiery glow away. "Oh, oh, Merlin. I'm sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry."

Severus winced. "Remus, what is it?"

Remus looked up, tears streaming down his face, and cradled Severus' cheek. "Severus, forgive me, pet. I swear I will never let that man keep me from you again."

Severus gasped. "Keep you from me? Do you suppose he knows I am your chosen mate?"

"He might, but his manipulations go much further back, long before my wolf and I chose you. It was Albus who turned me into the spineless lump I was all through school, Severus. He started manipulating me against you in _first year_."

Severus stilled. "Dear gods."

"Why?" Lucius stared, shell-shocked and appalled. "What in Merlin's name did he gain from alienating a _first year_?"

Remus snarled, but his soothing hand in Severus' hair kept him from reacting badly this time. "He had pegged Severus and all the Slytherins as inherently dark. Because Severus' best friend was a Gryffindor, all of whom Albus judges as inherently _light_ , he wanted to separate Severus from us before his 'poison' spread into the lions."

"Merlin," Lucius breathed. "Oh, by Circe! He has done the same to me as well."

Severus and Remus winced.

Severus reached across the coffee table to squeeze his distraught friend's hand. "Lucius? What did he do to you?"

"I had a Gryffindor friend, too, a pureblood girl by the name of Maribelle Fawley. She had several 'private lessons' during first year, and always looked at me askance afterwards. The friendship died by second year when she started espousing that same sort of bias. I had other friends, so I was not as injured by her loss as Severus was by Lily's, but it always hurt and confused me, even years later. This puts a new spin on the situation."

Severus nodded, too stunned and shaken to speak. Remus tugged him into his arms and kissed his hair. 

"I wonder if the house rivalry was always this bad," Remus murmured. "These days, there is a tacit agreement that Gryffindor kids are light and Slytherins dark, but surely it couldn't have always been that way. Why would a school make a house just for the 'evil' kids? The more I think of it, the more I think this must have been a recent development."

"Perhaps I can ask Minerva," Severus said, his voice unsteady.

Remus smoothed his palm down Severus' back in slow, steady strokes. "I'm here, love. He won't break our little family up, I promise."

Severus took the words to heart and clung to his hand. "What did he do, Remus? Was it only house bias? You have never treated anyone poorly based solely on their house, so I suspect there was more to it."

Remus nodded grimly. "There was. I cannot tell you how many times I went to him after he doled out 'punishments' to James and the others. I can't tell you how many times I told him he was being too lax, that they had been cruel to you and they deserved more than points off or a detention. He tried to tell me your dark nature had brought their vengeance upon your head, but you were a child, not a bloody Death Eater, and I told him so. Often."

He swallowed hard and dropped his head. "And every time I did, he reminded me of how one must sometimes be harsh against threats before they poison humanity, but that he had always tempered his judgments against the _beasts_ among us with mercy. He never said it outright, or I never would have trusted him at all, but he used my condition as a weapon, Severus. He used it to force me into compliance and make me terrified to speak out against his methods. To put me in his debt. And I hate who I became because of that fear."

"Remus, Merlin. I had no id—" Severus froze, ice crawling through his veins. If Albus could warp Lucius' friend, if he could attempt to warp Remus….

Then he could have warped _Lily_ , too.

"Bloody hell. Remus, Lils—didn't she talk to Albus after OWLs? Didn't she report the assault with you?"

Remus blanched. "Merlin. She did. And he took her aside to talk to her after I left. To 'comfort her,' he said, but now…."

"Now it seems he must have turned her against me. And has the gall to use her memory as a weapon against me all these years later." Severus lowered his head into his hands. "What kind of monster did I pledge my loyalty to, Remus? The more we learn of him, the more I realise he has manipulated me my entire life. And, until we discovered Harry and the truth of his manipulations, I was honour and vow-bound to _let him_. What horrors might he have forced me into had I never been called to Harry's hiding place? Gods, the thought makes me ill."

Remus snarled. "I cannot _believe_ we have been deceived so long."

Severus wrapped his arms around his waist to stem the bleeding inside. "I trusted him. He has become—he treated me like a son, or so I believed. And now…."

Remus guided Severus to lean against his chest. "I know, love. We'll make it right. We'll make sure the world knows what a manipulative arsehole he has been and heal the damage he left behind."

"How? Where do we even begin?"

"With a closed-court hearing to ensure you two have full legal custody of Harry," said Lucius, "and by finding a safe place for you to live. You need to withdraw from the war, at least as a spy, and remove your mark. You must also speak to Fawkes about your vows and Albus' manipulations. If you explain the situation and that leaving Albus too soon will put you all in danger, perhaps he can be convinced to stay until you are safely out of the headmaster's reach. You also need to finish your paperwork. You will need a source of income, and as long as Albus is headmaster, you will not be safe at Hogwarts. Then, once we are all safe from his grasp, we put him on trial. Publicly. And we try Harry's former guardians at the same time, so no secrets go unturned."

Severus frowned. "But Albus is good at manipulation, and his reputation will precede him. How do we win against the hero of Grindelwald's war?"

"Every hero has secrets," said a grim Lucius. "I will uncover them."

"It will do no good if Albus lies about them. He will convince the Wizengamot he had no idea Harry was being abused and deny the rest, and they will believe him, evidence or no. And all our evidence concerning his manipulations and motives is circumstantial and conjecture at best."

"Then we must ensure he cannot lie."

" _How_?"

Remus laced his fingers with Severus'. "Can't we use Veritaserum on him? _Force_ him to tell the truth?"

Severus sighed. "Veritaserum is flawed. To begin with, it can only force a person to speak what they _believe_ to be true rather than what is actually true. As well, some are immune to its effects or are able to resist it. As a master mind mage, Albus would absolutely be able to resist its effects. For those reasons, evidence taken under Veritaserum does not hold up in court. It takes an entire lunar cycle to brew regardless. A very laborious lunar cycle." 

"Damn. What can we do then? Are there any other truth serums that would work better?"

"Unfortunately, no." Severus dropped his head into his hands. "I do not know what to do."

"I do." Lucius gave Severus a stern look. "My friend, am I not turning in a patent tomorrow for a miracle antidote against dark, untreatable poisons? Did you not just make potions creation history at _twenty-bloody-seven_ years old? _Make a way_ , Severus. A way not even Albus can circumvent."

Severus gasped. "Merlin! An absolute, undefeatable truth serum? Is—is that possible?"

"If anyone can do it, Severus," said Remus, "it's you."

"And I can get it approved for his trial as soon as it is finished, tested, and patented," said Lucius, "but you'll have to work fast."

"I'll do everything I can to help," said Remus, "and Harry would love to assist."

Severus nodded. "The boy has skill with a knife. If you supervise, he could help prepare the more innocuous ingredients while I work, but it still won't be enough. I can't afford to develop a new potion that fast. The Anti-dark General Antidote and Harry's upkeep took everything I had left."

Lucius huffed. "Severus, I will _gladly_ ensure you have access to all the supplies you need and top of the line labs. Narcissa would love to help, too, and Draco can also help with ingredients and keep Harry occupied. Dobby, too, will happily keep them safe so we need not worry about trouble while we are all distracted trying to save your little ward's life."

Severus frowned. "Well, that is—thank you, Lucius, but I cannot simply take charity."

"Then consider yourself commissioned. It is now a paying job, Severus, and one I am glad to offer. Removing that psychopath from society is a goal worthy of all my gold."

"Then I think we will have to accept."

Severus frowned at Remus. "You are ordering me?"

Remus flinched. "My wolf won't budge, love. Forgive me. I don't want to push you, but any other option puts my mate and cub in danger. Please, Severus. Don't risk it. I need you both safe."

Severus rubbed Remus' hand. "Hm. I see." He squeezed Remus' hand and turned back to Lucius. "Your offer, as it stands, is still more charity than fair compensation; however, I think I see an acceptable compromise. Would you consent to taking a percentage of the truth potion's future profits if I am successful, as your money, labs, and supplies will fund the project?"

Lucius inclined his head. "Done. We'll discuss particulars later. Getting the potion made and custody of Harry is much more important now."

"Agreed."

"Thank Merlin." Remus rubbed Severus' shoulders. "Come on, love. Let's go finish your paperwork so Lucius can start working on the custody hearing and get the potion lab ready. Lucius, may I see that property list? Perhaps I can help narrow our choices down while Severus is working on the patent claim."

"I will help you, as I am familiar with all of the properties and most of your needs as a family." Lucius produced the list with a flick of his wrist. "Shall we move this to the kitchen, gentlemen? It would be easier to work with a table at our disposal."

Severus nodded and led the way.


	10. The True Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on all my works. I'm going through major burnout, and my son is wearing me out, too. So life is hard atm.

#  **Chapter 10**

##  _The True Challenge_

An hour or so later, Severus had finished his paperwork, and he and Remus had chosen a home outside of Limerick to stay. The house had five bedrooms, a beautiful garden, two greenhouses, a professional quality potions lab, and a warded basement they could use for Remus during the full moons. 

Severus had plans to buy it from Lucius once his new patents came through. Potions creation was a lucrative career. Lucrative enough that he could provide for his little family and one day match Lucius for wealth, or so he hoped. He didn't care much for material possessions, but knowing he could ensure his family's well-being even when he retired would be nice. Hell, the _option_ to retire would be an improvement over his current state of affairs.

Perhaps Albus had wanted to control that aspect of his life, too. He always seemed to 'interrupt' right when Severus was moments from a breakthrough. 

Damn. The man might well have trackers in his Hogwarts lab, too. Severus had never taken the time to clear it as thoroughly as he checked his home and his person.

Merlin, what a bastard.

Severus pushed the completed paperwork at Lucius and shook out his aching hand. The patent application almost took longer than making the potion itself. Bloody Ministry bureaucracy at its finest.

"Right, now that I'm finished with that utter farce, are we sure I should remove my mark and withdraw?" Severus gave his friend a worried look. "If I do, then you will be our only spy left, Lucius, and I fear to leave you alone."

"With the removal of Harry's horcrux," said Remus, "it may well be that we can destroy the bastard once and for all before either of you have need to return as true spies against the dark."

"No," said Lucius. "It won't be so easy. He would have possessed Harry himself if…." He drew up short and turned ashen.

Severus, too, felt as though the world had just inverted and left him dangling. "Oh, gods help us," he breathed.

"Severus? Lucius?" Remus rubbed Severus' hand. "Please, love. I don't know nearly as much about dark magic as either of you, and I'm afraid. What do you mean, he would have possessed Harry? I don't understand."

"When a wizard who has split their soul into horcruxes is killed," said Lucius, voice unsteady, "their remaining life force and soul is immediately pushed out of their body and must flee to the safety of either their horcruxes or a willing body. The fact that the dark lord did not possess little Harry immediately suggests that—that he has other horcruxes."

Severus gasped. "Oh, Merlin. Lucius, the warning of spiritual instability with multiple horcruxes—when did your sources suggest the remaining soul becomes subject to breakage after a strong curse hits?"

Lucius paled. "Three. Beyond two horcruxes, the remaining soul fragment begins to break apart when a powerful curse hits the wizard."

Severus shuddered. "And how many before those shattered pieces become horcruxes in themselves?"

Lucius swallowed hard. "You think it happened when the killing curse rebounded off of Harry."

"I can think of no other explanation. Harry was dead when I found him, Remus, but the rite Lily performed _should_ have shielded him. Then, his life returned a moment later, and the only explanation that fits all the facts is that, when Riddle killed himself, a foreign soul bit lodged itself into Harry and became a horcrux. The boy's life force would have had to pause to adjust to the foreign life fragment inside him, and so he appeared dead for an instant while the battle raged. Is it not described that way in your books, Lucius?"

Lucius nodded grimly. "Two souls cannot coexist peacefully in the same body. One will always be dominant to the other. The beta soul may retain some of its lucidity, more so if the beta offers their soul freely to the possessor, but the alpha soul always has the greater measure of control over that lucidity. 

"However, I suspect Harry's case might have been different as we are not speaking solely of blending souls or even of possession, but a horcrux within a living being. I think, with an unwilling, unintended horcrux, Harry's soul would, of course, win out over a broken fragment, yes, but the horcrux would carry on struggling for dominance as long as it existed, for that is the nature of a horcrux." Lucius shook himself out of his thoughts. "Either way, yes, Severus. During the initial struggle for dominance, the body housing the duelling souls will appear dead as its own soul is locked in battle with the invader."

Severus suppressed a shudder. "Indeed."

"Merlin," Remus breathed. "That's horrific."

"Horcruxes are horrific," Severus said in a grim voice. There is a reason they are classed among the most abhorrent spells in existence."

Remus clutched his hand tight. "What about what Lucius said? That Harry's case is different. What do you think?"

"Hm. The original theory applies to horcrux possession. When the horcrux wins out over a beta soul, the essence of the horcrux is dissolved, and the beta soul submits its existence to the alpha. The horcrux no longer needs to seek reunion with a living body, as its host takes on the essence of its caster. It becomes an amalgam of botched souls, and neither is left whole. Once the possession is complete, neither the horcrux nor the host can survive without the other, and both souls are irrevocably damaged." 

"Dear gods. You're saying Harry…?"

"No, that is Lucius' point. The horcrux within Harry did _not_ win out over Harry's soul. They are still completely separate entities, as evidenced by the fact that its removal did no harm beyond a brief headache. Harry's soul was the alpha, and so no union was ever completed."

"Thank _God_."

"Indeed. However, Lucius' other point stands, too. A horcrux is not a normal soul and has no capacity to submit as a true beta being—as long as that monstrosity remained within Harry, it would fight for dominance. And the horcrux—Harry said his scar hurt him constantly until I removed it. It proves the horcrux has been—" Severus took a shaky breath and swallowed bile. "Has been fighting for control of him all this time."

"Dear _Merlin_ ," Remus breathed. "We might have lost him. At any moment, the horcrux might have…."

"It is worse than you know," said Severus, voice haunted. "If the dark lord had ever succeeded in taking control of the boy's soul, not only would we have lost him, but—" He choked on the words and stared at the table, unable to go on.

"We would have had to kill him." Lucius' eyes held shadows no man should ever see. "We would have had to murder a child before he grew strong enough to murder _us_."

Remus shuddered and buried his face in his hand. Severus tugged him into his arms and held him tight. 

"I have you, Remus." He stroked his partner's hair and spoke over his head, his voice low and grave. "How many, Lucius? How many horcruxes must one make before the breakage becomes bad enough to create horcruxes of its own?"

Lucius clutched the top of his cane, a habit Severus knew he only indulged in when his fear or anger grew too strong to occlude away. "I do not know. No one has ever created that many, at least not to my knowledge."

"Bloody _hell_ ," Remus said, voice unsteady. "So we have at least five or so more horcruxes to destroy before that monster can die?"

"I…." Lucius closed his eyes. "I do not think five would be enough to cause spiritual damage that severe."

"Circe help us," Remus breathed.

"Is there a way to detect them?" Severus rubbed soothing hands down Remus' back for his partner's sake and his own. "Is there a spell, a device, anything we can use to trace them?"

Lucius stilled. "By the gods, yes, there is, and the trace left in Harry's horcrux is the tool we need to tune the magic." His shoulders slumped. "But finding a person who can wield it will be a challenge. Soul healers are incredibly rare."

Severus winced. " _Damn_." 

Remus frowned. "Soul healers? Would we be able to find one at St. Mungo's?"

Lucius shook his head. "Possibly, but I doubt it. Soul healing isn't a profession, it's a magical gift, such as the Sight or Parseltongue. One is either born with the ability or one is not."

"Like Parseltongue?" Severus glanced upstairs. "Harry is a Parselmouth. Do you suppose…?"

Lucius gaped. "Is he truly?" A frown crossed his features. "How do you know?"

"I have used my magical transfer spell on Slytherin's portrait to check for magical interference. His ability shows up as the same vivid green light in Harry's core. Harry also has a strong gift for defense and healing, and there is a golden light present in his core I have never encountered or seen in any text. So, I think there may be a strong possibility Harry has the gift for it."

"We cannot use it if it endangers him," Remus said. 

"No." Severus looked to Lucius. " _Would_ it endanger him?"

"I don't believe so, as soul healing is all intuitive, but I need to research it further before I can give you a definitive answer."

Remus nodded. "In the meantime, we will research his core and try to work out if he _is_ a soul healer."

"Focus on the truth potion first," said Lucius. "The horcruxes are not going anywhere. Now that the one in Harry's scar is no longer a threat, the rest can wait until Albus is no longer a direct threat to your family."

"True." Remus rubbed Severus' shoulder. "Then we should try to get some sleep while we can. Tomorrow will be another hard day."

Severus nodded absently. "Truth… hm. The issue with Veritaserum is that it focuses on drawing the truth from the subject, and thereby limits itself to the subject's knowledge and ability to resist. A potion focusing on pure truth, and drawing on the core of magic itself—perhaps we might not _need_ Albus' cooperation. Perhaps if I…."

Possibilities whirled through his mind one after another, and Severus lost himself among the myriad complexities to consider, the problems to be solved. When he resurfaced, Remus stood at the door, shaking Lucius' hand. 

"Thank you for all your help, Lucius. I'll be sure to take care of them."

Lucius nodded and bid him goodnight. "Severus, try not to brainstorm all night, hm?"

Severus shook himself and saw his friend off as well. "Thank you, Luc."

"Not at all. With any luck, perhaps this time next year, we will only need to worry about scheduling playdates for our boys."

Severus gave him a quiet smile. "So I hope. Goodnight, my friend."

"Goodnight, Severus, Remus. Until tomorrow."

With a slight bow, Lucius turned on the spot and vanished. Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Merlin, there is so much to be done."

Remus drew him into his arms. "Let me share some of the burden, love. I'm no potions master, no, but I know enough to help. And I can certainly keep Harry out of trouble so you needn't worry while you work."

"Mm. Do you have anywhere to be?"

Remus shook his head. "And if I did, it would be cancelled. You and Harry need me more."

Severus pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's mouth. Remus made a soft murmur of approval and swept him closer, heartbeat to heartbeat, feet touching, cheeks brushing with each slow tilt of their heads, each caress of their lips. Severus' tension melted away in Remus' arms, and soft, bright love shone in its place. 

Remus pulled back with a pant. "Probably best to stop here for the night before I'm tempted to rush you again." He kissed Severus' forehead and sighed against his shoulder. "Merlin, it's so hard to go."

Severus hesitated. "Remus, I am not yet ready to share a bed, but you might sleep on the sofa, if you would like to stay. Harry would be thrilled to have you here for breakfast."

Remus gave him a soft smile. "I'd be happy to stay." He shivered and dropped his head against Severus' shoulder. "Honestly, with my cub and mate in so much danger, my wolf _hates_ the idea of leaving. I'll do it though, if that's what you want. Respecting your needs is also important."

"To be honest, I would rather you stay here in case anything goes wrong. I am hard to catch off guard, but your senses are far better than mine."

Remus kissed him lightly. "The sofa it is then. I'll just need to gather a few things from home, if that's okay?"

"Hm. Borrow some of my nightclothes for the evening, Remus. I don't want us to separate if we can avoid it. Not until Albus is no longer a threat."

Remus stifled a growl. "That conniving bastard. No, I think you're right. Best not to present him with the opportunity to divide and conquer. May I use your shower and borrow some pyjamas then?"

"I am not sure I _have_ pyjamas."

Remus smirked. "Oh, really?"

Severus' face burned. "Ah! Because I sleep in nightshirts, you cad."

Remus chuckled. "I assumed so. I couldn't resist teasing you a little, though. You're adorable when you're flustered."

Severus glared. "Slytherin spies do not _do_ adorable."

"If you say so, but it's rather a lost cause to try to convince me of that when even your patented glares of instant death just look adorable to me now."

Severus chuckled in spite of himself. "Would that my glare _could_ kill certain cretin. I can think of several the world would not miss."

"It would certainly make killing the horcruxes easier."

Severus shuddered. "The horcruxes. Damn. I have no idea how we are to destroy them."

"Why? Can they not be destroyed in the usual way?"

"Hardly. Our choices are fiendfyre, which is quite as likely to kill _us_ as the horcruxes, and basilisk venom, which is quite as lethal, if easier to control, and in rather short supply. As in there is _none_ to be found anywhere, as basilisks have been extinct for six-hundred years."

Remus winced. "Merlin. Do you suppose my—ugh, no. No, that's a terrible idea. That would put all of you at risk of lycanthropy. Damned if I'll ever risk you like that."

Severus shook his head. "It would not work regardless. Whatever we use must destroy the horcrux beyond magical repair. Lycanthropy is not lethal."

"Not to the werewolf, anyway." Remus sighed. "Well, we'll think of something, love. Maybe you can invent a solution to destroy them once we have the truth potion completed."

Severus shuddered. "I would prefer not to risk such a lethal formula around Harry. Salazar was the last recorded owner of a basilisk familiar. I will ask him if he has any ideas."

"That's a thought, but can we trust him? Doesn't Vold—" Remus stopped at Severus' flinch. "You-Know-Who proclaim himself as Salazar's heir?"

Severus snorted. "Salazar hates the bastard. As Salazar was actually muggleborn himself, the dark lord's… _political beliefs_ disgust him."

"Salazar-Muggle Hater-Slytherin was muggleborn?"

"Like me, Remus, he had a very good reason to fear muggles. And, considering the fact that the muggles were all doing their best to murder as many wizards as possible at the time, his policies were reasonable."

"But he wanted to exclude muggleborns. How is that fair?"

"That is another misconception. Salazar did not want to deny the muggleborns an education altogether. He only felt Hogwarts, with its wide-open grounds, unprotected forests, and mountainous terrain, was not secure enough at the time to risk inviting the muggles' ire. He was right. Thirty students were killed during his tenure due to muggle raids, and so he left to establish a safer school when the other three heads still refused to consider his warnings. That school is Durmstrang."

"Hm. They teach dark arts there, though."

"So did Hogwarts before Albus banned all 'dark' classes in his second year as headmaster. They are _theory_ classes, meant to enhance a student's understanding of how to defend oneself against it, not to train mini-Death Eaters straight out of primary school. None of the magical schools teach students to _cast_ dark spells. Also, Beauxbatons teaches dark arts theory, too."

Remus reeled a little. "Merlin, they do?"

"As does every other modern wizarding school across the globe excepting only our utterly draconian establishment. The idea that Durmstrang is evil as a whole is actually a racist belief started by white purebloods. It has since spread into the British magical population as a whole, but there is no more truth to it now than there was a century ago."

"Merlin." Remus smiled wryly. "The depth and range of your knowledge and experience never ceases to amaze me." He kissed Severus' forehead. "We will ask Slytherin then. And I'll help you discourage the rumours about Durmstrang and Slytherin from now on, love."

"Thank you. Those rumours only serve to further Albus' agenda. We must work to restore Slytherin's reputation together. At the moment, it _is_ a breeding ground for dark supporters for the sole reason that no one else wants us."

Remus nodded gravely. "Then we'll do that together, love." He cocked his head. "You would be a wonderful headmaster, you know."

Severus shuddered. "Merlin forbid. Teaching the little dunderheads is difficult enough."

Remus chuckled. "Well, perhaps you'll feel differently in the future. For now, let's focus on our immediate goals and try to get some sleep."

Severus nodded. "I will retrieve some nightclothes for you." He brushed his hand across Remus' cheek in a shy caress and escaped to the solitude of his bedroom.


	11. Nostalgia and New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks! Life has been kicking my ass, and then a Christmas fic bug bit me. So I'm behind, but here's a little something to make it up.

#  **Chapter 11**

##  _Nostalgia and New Friends_

Severus packed the final box he would be moving to Limerick House with a flick of his wand. Harry taped it shut with a wide grin.

"All done, Papa?"

Severus patted the boy's head. "Yes, we are finished packing now."

Harry beamed. "Brilliant!"

Severus chuckled and made one last run-through of his childhood home, checking for things he had forgotten, but also that he had left enough behind to convince Albus he still lived there. The house would still need to serve as a blind, at least until Harry was safely beyond Albus' reach, but everything important and sentimental had been packed away in preparation for the move to Limerick Cottage that afternoon. Lucius was, at that moment, finalising the transfer, and, once he returned, Harry and Severus would move in. Remus wouldn't be an official resident until Severus was ready for that step, but as Remus would have his own quarters and would keep most of his things at the cottage, he might as well be moving in, too.

Severus found himself overcome with a strange sense of combined nostalgia and relief. This woebegone little house had been his only refuge besides Hogwarts for nearly thirty years. It was the place his friendship with Lily had grown strong, and the place he struggled to recover after it ended. In the back lawn, he had first seen his father smile at his accomplishments with a football and a flying kick, and, in the same place, he had first felt the burn of his father's fists. His mother had lived and died within these walls, a spectre long before her final breath. In the little bedroom he had since given to Harry, Severus had first learned to create potions when those available didn't fit his needs, and he had run back to that room after Azkaban, when his dreams of potions fame—and every other aspect of his life—had fallen into disrepair. 

This home had served as his sanctuary, but it had also been a prison, and the memories here were bittersweet at best. 

Limerick, he promised his little family, would hold happier memories.

Then again, Spinner's End had seen a few truly beautiful moments over the past few days. Those, he would treasure forever.

A little hand found his, and Severus came out of the past in the doorway to Harry's bedroom, the place he had run to whenever the pain cut too deep. It was a sanctuary for his son now, and that, he thought, gave the darkness of this house new life. 

"Papa, are you sad?"

Severus looked around him, taking in all the shadows and highlights they would soon leave behind.

"No, child. Just… saying goodbye, I suppose."

Harry sniffled and clung to Severus' hand. "I'm gonna miss this room."

"Say 'I'm going to,' not 'gonna.' Why will you miss it, child?"

"Because it was yours, Papa, and you gave it to me. Because it was my first bed. And I heard my first story and got tucked in for the first time. I love this house."

Severus blinked hard against a sudden surge of emotion. Yes, his son had sanctified the shadows of this house and breathed life into its dark past.

Maybe Severus would miss it a little, too.

"We will make new memories at the cottage, little one, and I promise you they will be as happy as love can make them."

Harry hugged his waist. "Were you happy here, Papa?"

Severus closed his eyes. "Not until you."

Harry squeezed him tight. "Then I'll make your new memories happy, too. Me and Remus."

"Remus and I." Severus rubbed his chin. "Harry, pet, you haven't had any schooling, have you?"

Harry winced. "No, Papa. I wasn't allowed to learn anything, so I had to stay home when Dudley went to kindergarten. I found a page he didn't do once and did it myself, but Uncle Vernon belted me for it and Aunt Petunia hit me with frying pans and I got locked in the cupboard for a whole weekend. I wasn't s'posed to be smarter than Dudley."

Severus scowled. "I see. Well, you shall have proper schooling now, and if you are smarter than every person in your class, or if you are in the middle, or even if you are behind after the _Dursleys_ —" He spat the name like the vile poison it was. "—kept you back, as long as you are trying your best, Remus and I will be proud of you. And we will love you whether you try hard or not."

Harry gave him a look full of determination. "I want to make you proud, Papa."

"Child, you already do." Severus knelt before the boy and kissed his forehead. "I am very proud of you."

Harry hugged his neck. "I'm proud of you, too, Papa."

Severus hid a sharp breath in Harry's shoulder. Merlin. This memory, too, he would cherish.

He pressed a kiss into Harry's hair. "I will try to be the kind of father you can always be proud of, my little son."

"Your son, really?"

"Yes, if you want to be. I will be happy to adopt you once we are safe. Would you like that? To be my son officially?"

"Yeah! Can I? When can I be your son?"

Severus chuckled and squeezed him tight. "You already are as far as Remus and I are concerned. As for the courts, we must first make sure you are safe, then we will begin the process right away."

Harry's bright grin, his excitement about belonging to _Severus_ , of all people, healed all the dark, empty places in Severus' soul. He locked the moment away in his heart and thought, perhaps, his memories of his childhood home wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

That evening, Severus cooked dinner for the last time in the kitchen he knew so well. He splurged a little on thick steaks, a fine merlot, and ingredients for apple cake and custard sauce, one of the few treats he remembered his mother making in the days before Tobias' cruelty sapped the life from her. It fit, he thought, to finish their final meal here with a tribute to his mother, the only one in Cokeworth who had ever loved him enough to protect him, at least as much as her poor health and poorer finances had allowed. Harry, too, would probably love this little piece of his would-be grandmother's heritage.

As Severus didn't want to start the steaks until Remus and their guests arrived—or the guests he _hoped_ to have anyway—he spent the afternoon preparing Remus' wolfsbane while a fascinated Harry watched his every move. He put the potion in stasis before the final step, as it had to be given fresh, and led Harry into the kitchen to start dinner. Severus gave him the responsibility of preparing the salad, but kept an eye on him while he worked. 

"Papa," said Harry as he cut tomatoes, "where did Remus go?"

Severus grabbed an apple and started peeling it. "To Hogwarts, little one. He is distracting the man who placed you with those monsters so we stay safe and inviting two old friends of mine and Remus' for dinner tonight." Dinner, discussion, and a check-up for Harry, to be exact.

"Oh. Will he be okay? I don't want that mean old man to hurt your mate, Papa."

Severus' cheeks burned. 'Boyfriend' had shocked him far less.

"Do not call him my mate outside the family, child. It would put Remus in danger. And yes, Remus is quite crafty for a Gryffindor. He will be fine."

Harry paused halfway through tearing a lettuce leaf. "You said I'm that last night, Papa. What's a Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is one of Hogwarts' four houses. Their mascot is a lion, and their house traits include bravery, honesty, brashness, and recklessness. Remus was a Gryffindor."

"Huh. Remus isn't reckless though." Harry picked another leaf. "What does 'brashness' mean?"

"It means to be confident, but in a rude way. A brash person is cocky and overbearing, and often lacks good manners. It isn't a good trait."

Harry frowned. "But Remus isn't like that either. And I'm not either—am I?"

"No, love. Not in the least." Severus kissed Harry's hair. "You are a sweet child, and I am very happy to have you in my life. It is your bravery and loyalty that made me think you must belong to Gryffindor."

"Oh. So is that why Remus is one? Because you don't have to have all the… um…."

"Traits?"

"Yeah."

"Indeed." Severus snorted. "If not for his fierce determination to protect his pack, I am positive Remus would have been a Hufflepuff. They have a badger mascot, and their values include work ethic, loyalty, humility, and friendliness. Also a tendency to be rather gullible." At Harry's confused look, he went on with, "Easily tricked."

"Oh. He sounds more like that than the other."

"Yes, but, as you have just pointed out, we are not always a perfect fit for our houses, and views of house traits change over time regardless. Slytherins, as it stands, are viewed as cold, calculating, evil, and disloyal. I am the head of Slytherin. Do you suppose those traits fit me? Or Lucius, who was also a Slytherin?"

"No way!"

"There you have it, then. We are more than our houses, child. There are good people in Slytherin, there are outgoing and friendly people in Ravenclaw—which values intelligence and the pursuit of knowledge above all else—and there are cruel people in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Never judge a person on their house colours, child. Their character is a far more reliable measure of worth."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I promise, Papa."

"Good boy. Get back to the salad now before the lettuce wilts."

Harry obeyed, but kept up a stream of questions while he worked. Severus didn't mind. The boy had never had the freedom to ask before, so his curiosity was only natural. Just as Severus put the cake in the cooker, a pop of apparition announced the arrival of at least one of their guests. Harry was in the middle of quizzing Severus on animagi, a conversation sparked by Remus' story from the night before.

"But there are really humans who can turn into animals, Papa?"

"There are indeed."

"Oh, _wow_. Will I ever meet one?"

"Ah, well—"

Remus interrupted with a chuckle. "Your father was an animagus, cub. So were Peter and…." He shuddered. "And their friend."

Harry's eyes went as wide as galleons. "My dad could become an animal?"

"Yes, a big stag. We called him 'Prongs' in his animal form."

Harry gasped. "Like in the story! The story from last night! Prongs was my dad, and Wormtail and Padfoot…?"

"Peter Pettigrew, a rat animagus, and Sirius Black, who changed into a big black dog."

Severus froze halfway into his seat. "Black is an animagus?" He choked, "And you had them run with you _on the full moon_?"

"Yes." Remus sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Prongs and Padfoot could easily keep me in check, but you're right anyway. It could have gone terribly wrong at any time."

"Yes, it could have. You know full well how dangerous you are without wolfsbane on the full moon."

Remus winced. "To everyone but you and Harry. I know. Severus, I'm sorry."

Severus sat and glared at his partner. "Hm."

Remus went to his knees beside Severus and tucked his head under Severus' chin. "I'm sorry. I was stupid and reckless and wrong, and I _will_ teach Harry better. I promise. It was only—I didn't have anyone to guide me or chew my ears off when I did stupid things, and I was so lonely and afraid. I know it's no excuse, but I'm not that reckless little boy anymore, and I hope you'll forgive me someday."

Severus relented with a sigh and kissed Remus' temple. "I just finished telling Harry you didn't have many Gryffindor traits. Apparently, I spoke too soon." 

Remus chuckled. "I've grown out of the bad ones by now, I hope."

"Hm. So you have." Severus ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "I am glad you are here."

Remus kissed him softly. "Mm. So am I."

Harry giggled and covered his eyes. Severus snorted and ruffled the boy's hair. 

Remus grinned. "Embarrassing the kids already, are we?"

"Apparently. Where are Minerva and Poppy?"

"On their way. They couldn't come with me without risking suspicion."

"True." 

Remus stood and gave Harry a hug. "Have you been good for your papa today?"

"Yeah! I helped him pack and make potions and make supper!"

"Busy day, hm?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant!"

Remus chuckled and guided the raw steaks onto a cutting board. "Tell me about it while we get these ready for Severus."

"Okay." 

Harry followed the werewolf and handed him spices and tools, chattering away all the while. As Remus gave the meat over to Severus, who had readied a big, cast iron pan, Harry finished his litany.

"And then Papa told me all about the Hogwarts houses and that you're more of a Hifflepiff than a Gryffinor."

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Remus grinned at Severus. "Believe it or not, the hat gave me a choice."

Severus snorted and laid a seasoned steak into his pan. "Oh, I have no difficulty at all believing it." 

Above the sizzle of searing beef, Harry chirped, "Me neither." 

Remus laughed and guided him to help set the table.

"Remus," said the boy halfway through setting out glasses, "do you know how to be an animagus, too?"

"No, cub. I'm too close to a wolf to begin with to be an—" A duo of apparition pops cut him off. "And that will be Minerva and Poppy. Remember what we said about my furry little problem, cub?"

"Yes, Remus, I remember."

Remus patted his head. "Good boy."

"Can you teach me to change though even if you can't?"

"Hm. I know the theory. I take it you're interested in learning?"

"Yeah! I wanna change, too."

"Want to," Severus corrected. "And whether Remus knows the theory or not, animagi must first be registered with the Ministry, and either way, you are too young to study magic."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip. "Aw! But, Papa, I wanna—um, want to learn to be an animagus like my dad."

Severus had never been so relieved to see a child rebel a little. "In time, perhaps. Animagi do not begin training until fifth year." He shot Remus a wry look. "Usually."

Remus gave him a sheepish grin and passed him another steak.

Minerva poked her head in the kitchen, "Hello, Severus. I am glad to see you—oh. Oh, mercy me."

Harry gave the stunned woman a curious look. "Um, Papa, is this the professor or the healer you told me about?"

"That is Professor Minerva McGonagall. When and if you decide to become an animagus, assuming you inherited your father's ability, Professor McGonagall will be your tutor."

Harry gasped. "Oh! Can you teach me right now, Professor?"

The woman chuckled. "Not until fifth year, child."

Harry pouted. "Aww."

Minerva chuckled and dabbed at her eyes. "Merlin, but you look so much like your parents, Harry. Your father's hair, no doubt of that, and your mother's eyes. How I've worried over you all these years."

Harry frowned. "Worried? Why?"

Minerva blinked. "Why? But… why wouldn't I worry, child?"

"The answer to that question will come later," said Severus. "After we eat, for Harry's sake. Poppy, Minerva, do come in and have a seat. Dinner will be ready momentarily."

Poppy stood at the door, arms crossed. "Severus…."

"Later, Poppy. I promise there is a _very_ good explanation. For now, please sit down."

Poppy huffed and took a seat, her mouth set in a forbidding line but her eyes worried. Minerva followed her to the table, hardly taking her eyes off Harry and Severus. Remus pulled out a chair for her, but she didn't move beyond patting his hand in thanks. 

"Harry, I must say, I'm very happy to see you have adapted so well to life here with—with your papa."

Harry beamed. "I love it here, ma'am. Papa lets me help him cook and he taught me all about Wolfsbane earlier and he gave me my _own bed_ and he hugs me and I love him loads!"

Minerva sniffled. "I am glad to hear it." She crossed the room in three steps and caught Severus into a tight hug. "I am so bloody _proud_ of you, Severus."

Severus swallowed a wave of intense emotion. "M-Minerva?"

She pulled away with a little chuckle. "Sorry, sorry. Lost my head a bit." She dabbed her eyes again and gave Harry a gentle smile. "Did I hear you asking about animagi?"

Harry nodded. "Papa and Remus said there are people who can turn into animals _just like that_!"

She smirked a little. "Indeed. Tell me, Harry, do you like cats?"

Harry grinned. "I love animals. Animals are nice!"

Minerva chuckled. "Depends on the animal, dear, but I do agree that most pets are friendly."

"Not on the table, Minerva," Severus muttered.

She snorted. "I'm housebroken, Severus."

"Are we sure of that?"

She shot him a wry look. "I should certainly hope so." With that, she shifted into a grey tabby and hopped into Harry's lap.

Harry's squeal set all the adults chuckling. 

"A kitty! Papa, look! She changed into a kitty, _just like that_!"

Severus smiled. "She did. You may pet her as long as you are respectful."

Harry gingerly pet her and squealed again at her headbutt into his palm. "Oh! This is _wicked_!"

Severus chuckled. "Indeed she is."

A low yowl made Severus smirk.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and returned to his lover's side. "I forgot to tell you that my 'mission' went well. Were you able to finish everything you meant to, love?"

Minerva gave a strangled mew. Poppy jolted and stared at Remus as if she was waiting to see which limb Severus would remove first for such audacity. Severus ignored them both and slid the first round of steaks onto a warmed dish. He readied the pan for the next pair.

"Harry, rare, medium, or well done for you, child?"

"Medium, Papa. Not too red, but not tough either."

"A good choice. Unless you are Remus." 

Remus snorted. "Yes, just kill mine and serve it warm."

"Yes, I know. I will make yours last since it does not need as much resting time." Severus turned a new set of steaks into the pan. "As to your question, Remus, our belongings are packed and your wolfsbane needs only the final step before it is ready. As well, I have been thinking of possible solutions for my _other_ potions task during the day, and I have a few ideas. Poppy and Minerva obviously know nothing of the developments between us. Did you tell them Harry's story at all?"

"No. It wasn't safe to discuss it any of it at Hogwarts. You and I both know the walls have ears there."

Harry gasped. " _Ears_?"

"In portrait form," Severus said with a snort. "What _did_ you tell them?"

"I could only say that you had seen to his safety, that we needed their help to keep him that way, and to keep it quiet from everyone."

"Surely Albus should know," said Poppy. "He—"

"Albus is the one we are trying to protect Harry _from_ ," said a grim Remus. "And with good reason. Harry, cub, do you want to tell Madam Pomfrey here and Professor McGonagall why Severus and I are raising you and not your aunt and uncle?"

Harry shivered. "Do—do I have to, Remus?"

"No, cub. Not if it scares you too much. Do you want your Papa and I to tell them instead?"

Harry nodded and petted Minerva's head. "I-I'm scared to say it. I'm scared they'll find me if I say it and belt me and lock me in the cupboard again. I d-don't want to go back there, ever!"

Minerva yelped and bolted onto all fours, green eyes wide and tail at alert. Poppy sank back into her chair, face white and one hand pressed over her mouth.

Severus scooped Harry into his lap, cat and all. "You won't, little one. I will _never_ let you set foot in that hideous place ever again."

Harry sniffled and buried his head in Severus' shoulder. "W-will you tell them, Papa?"

"Of course, child. Remus, will you finish the steaks for me? I prefer mine medium rare."

"Yes, love." Remus kissed Severus' temple and moved to the range. "Go on. I'll help where I can."

Severus nodded and started Harry's story. 


	12. Forging Alliances

#  **Chapter 12**

##  _Forging Alliances_

Severus and Remus gave the women a brief summary before dinner, just enough to get Poppy off the warpath and to help Minerva understand the scope of the situation. 

"The bottom line is this: Harry was being abused at the Dursleys'," said a grim Remus. "Beaten, starved, imprisoned, and worse. And Albus _knew_."

Poppy went ashen. "Knew? He—but surely he wouldn't have…."

Severus summoned the list from the transference spell, duplicated it, and handed both women a copy. "For Harry's sake, don't mention the last spell on that list. We have already removed the threat, and we are working on a permanent resolution. There is no need to speak of it here. As to the rest, this is the list of spells I transferred from Harry the day I rescued him. Take note of who cast what and when."

Minerva took the list in a shaking hand. "Trackers, diagnostics, vital monitori—ach, no! By _Morgana_! A core bond? And… oh, sweet mother of God." She looked up, eyes brimming. "S-Severus, the last spell…?"

"It is gone, and it will not be restored. Remus and I are working on a plan to destroy it permanently."

"Oh, thank heavens."

Harry looked between them, his curiosity obvious, but he didn't question them. Severus hoped he kept quiet out of trust and not fear of punishment.

"Merciful Merlin, what a mess." With a scowl, Poppy tucked the list in her apron. "You're positive that list is accurate and immune to alteration, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "It is a custom spell I have tested thoroughly with the aid of two fellow spies against the dark—Harry, you must not speak of either the spell or my role to anyone outside this room unless Remus or I give you permission."

Harry gave him a solemn nod. "Yes, Papa. I'll protect you both, like you're protecting me."

Remus hugged the boy's shoulders. "Thank you, cub. That means a lot to us."

Harry beamed. 

Severus rubbed the boy's back. "Thank you, pet." He met Poppy's eyes. "Yes, the spell is completely accurate, and no one else knows of its existence save Albus, let alone how to subvert it. And, as Albus would never alter the results to incriminate _himself_ , I'm afraid there is no doubting the veracity of that list."

Harry frowned. "Papa, what do those words mean?"

Remus explained in a low murmur to the boy. Minerva watched them for a moment, then gave Poppy a heartsick look. 

"Oh, my dear. We have been so blind."

Poppy's eyes flashed brilliant blue, the colour of her healer's aura. "Severus, I am convinced, but in order to make this all official, I'll need details. Everything you observed when you rescued him and everything you have noted since."

Severus nodded. "After dinner, if you please. I do not wish to upset Harry further at the moment. He needs good nutrition desperately. Besides that, Lucius is coming soon and his own observations will be of great aid."

" _Lucius_?" Minerva reeled. "Lucius _Malfoy_? He knows?"

"He does." Severus held her gaze. "You protected my identity from the dark for years, Minerva, Poppy. Can I also trust you with his?"

Minerva gasped. "Sweet Merlin, he's a spy—one of the two you mentioned earlier?"

Severus inclined his head. "Your vow, Minerva?"

She sighed. "You're positive he can be trusted? He is so very… cunning."

Severus muffled them so Harry wouldn't hear. "Yes. If he were any less so, he would be dead, and so would I. He has saved my life countless times, and now he is fighting to save Harry's, but we need your help. Will you protect him, Poppy, Minerva, as you have protected me?"

"I… but who is the other spy? His wife, I assume?"

Severus shook his head and looked away. "The other spy was my first partner."

"Oh dear." Poppy glanced to Remus. "Severus, a jealous ex might have reason to… toy with us."

"There is absolutely no possibility of that."

"How can you be sure?"

Severus rubbed his forehead. "Poppy. It was Regulus Black."

Poppy flinched. "Oh. Oh, dear Merlin."

Minerva sank back into her chair and covered her mouth. "He was a spy as well?"

"Yes. He gave his life to that end."

Poppy shook her head. "Oh, the poor boy. And the world still thinks him a demon!"

"It is safer for all of us that they continue to do so until we are certain… our enemies can no longer fight back." Severus cancelled the muffling charm and held her gaze and Minerva's in turn. "Minerva, Poppy, please. Will you keep them safe?"

Minerva closed her eyes and clutched her wineglass in a trembling hand. Her voice wobbled a little when she spoke again. "How many?"

"What?"

She opened blue eyes rimmed in pink. "After you joined the Order, after I saw you return from the mission to save the Hartwoods and what You-Know-Who did to you for your bravery, I was crushed. I felt like a monster for treating you with such distrust up to that point, such disdain, when you were the bravest of us all." 

Her eyes turned hard. "And when I lamented of my folly to Albus, he told me that we sort our students too early. He told me that, had we given you a chance to grow up before you were sorted, you would have gone to my house—as if it were the greatest compliment he could bestow! As if no one good could possibly come from Slytherin." She scoffed. "Utter balderdash." Her shoulders slumped and her expression turned weary. "That moment impressed to me his bias against Slytherin house and for Gryffindor, but I never imagined it would go so far as all this." 

Severus nodded. "It goes further still."

"So I am beginning to see." She held Severus' shoulder in a firm grip. "How many, Severus? How many Slytherins go about as lights hidden in shadow? How many innocent people has he ruined by his prejudice and manipulations?"

Severus shrugged. "Some of my house are genuinely horrid without his help. Then again, so are many Gryffindors, and it seems the laws that apply to Slytherin miscreants do not stretch across the board, at least not in Albus' jurisdiction."

Minerva glanced to Harry and Remus and flinched. "No. It would seem they do not." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So I, too, have some cobwebs to clean from my cupboards." 

"Hm. And will you?"

"Yes." She looked up and held his gaze. "Yes, I will judge my lions and your snakes equally from now on, Severus, starting with my vow to guard your fellow spies' secrets as ferociously as I guard your own. Too little too late, perhaps, but I must start somewhere."

Severus gave her a tentative smile. "Indeed? If you feel there is more yet to do to heal the breach, my students still suffer under that man, and my aid alone is not enough to keep them from harm. If you were to offer yourself as a guide and friendly ear to the Slytherins, you might well save some of them from my mistakes. It would also go far in restoring equity among the houses." 

And in undermining Albus' reputation and rule, but Severus knew better than to mention such things to a pair of Gryffindors. Oh, those two wily old cats knew damn well what he was thinking, but acknowledging it aloud would make them both uncomfortable. Best to keep it to himself and his partners in crime. Remus had enough cunning in him to appreciate the hidden benefits, lion or no.

Minerva bowed her head. "I am not sure what can be done for the upper forms, but I will offer my aid regardless starting in the fall and every year I teach afterwards."

Severus gave her a small smile. "Thank you." He turned to Poppy. "Will you also protect Lucius' cover, Poppy?"

"He really is a good man," said Remus. "He's been extremely helpful in keeping our cub safe and helping Severus apply for custody."

Poppy looked between them and settled her gaze on Harry. "Hm. What about you, child? What do you think of Mister Malfoy?"

Harry grinned. "I think he's very nice and smart, and he's kind to Papa and Remus, and he talks to me like he cares about me. I like him loads. Oh, and he's really, really pretty."

Severus choked on a laugh. Remus, too, smothered his mirth in his hands. Minerva barely managed to swallow a mouthful of wine rather than spray it everywhere.

Poppy's lips twitched. "Pretty, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am! His hair is all sunshiney and his face looks like an angel's."

Oh, Severus would absolutely pensieve this memory for Lucius and Narcissa.

"Does it?" Poppy managed to keep a straight face, but by the mirth in her eyes, it was a close thing. "Well then, I suppose that makes my choice plain, hm? Wouldn't want to offend any angels, now would we?"

"No, ma'am! Mister Malfoy is a good man, I promise. He's bringing Draco to meet me soon. We get to go on a date!"

Remus choked out, "A _playdate_ , Harry."

Harry blinked a few times. "Isn't that what I said?"

Severus forced himself not to laugh like a bloody hyena—barely. "N-no, child. Not _quite._ "

Harry giggled. "Papa, you look funny."

Severus lost control and buried helpless laughter in his hands. "Merlin save me."

Remus chuckled and whispered against his ear, "I think you're more lovely than a certain angel of sunshine when you laugh."

Severus gave into another round, and the entire group laughed along with him. 

"And I still think you mad," he quipped to his partner.

Remus chuckled. "Still true."

Severus kissed him lightly. "Thank you, love." 

"Mm. Anytime. Especially if that's my reward."

Severus snorted. "Indeed." After their mirth quieted, he gave Poppy a serious look. "Will you guard him?"

Poppy smiled and pressed her hand to her heart. "I haven't seen you laugh since before Lily left you that day in your fifth year. Merlin, I missed it." She dabbed her eyes with a conjured handkerchief. "Harry and Remus are obviously happy with you, and you with them, and if Lucius is fighting to keep you all together, then I will fight to protect him. You have my vow, Severus."

Severus bowed in thanks. Lucius stepped into the kitchen then as well and bowed. 

"Thank you, mesdames. I will do my best to deserve your regard and protection, at least where those who would kill me and my family for my alliance with you cannot see."

Poppy and Minerva bowed in turn.

Severus motioned him inside. "Welcome, Lucius. Dinner is almost ready." He smirked. "By chance, did you hear Harry's summarisation of your… _finer attributes_?"

Lucius frowned. "Ah, no?"

Severus smiled deviously. "Wonderful."

Remus laughed and floated a bottle of burgundy to the table. "You'll need that, Lucius."

Lucius shook his head in amusement and poured drinks all around.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, Severus moved everyone to the living room to summarise the rest of Harry's tale. Both women were positively livid before he finished. By the time Lucius had added his own observations and updated the group on his progress into the investigation, at least insofar as he could share in front of a six-year-old, Severus feared the women might burst into twin apoplectic rages. 

"And, other than the fact that Tabitha has agreed to meet you in Dover, Severus," said Lucius, "that is all I have to report. She will owl you in the morning with a choice of available time slots."

Severus inclined his head. "Thank you, Lucius."

"Not at all. Are you ready to begin the move then? Harry must be getting tired by now."

"As soon as I am freed, yes." 

"Wonderful. Dobby has the cottage in fine order for you, so it is ready for habitation whenever you are ready to move."

"Thank you. Do you believe what I have left behind is enough to make him believe I am still living here alone?"

Lucius looked around the place. "Hm. I do. We will set an alarm on the kitchen floo in Limerick tonight. If Albus contacts you here, it will ring in Limerick and send you a warning, much like the spell I used for your secret communications with me."

"Indeed. Then I believe we will be as safe as possible there, now, and far out of Albus' reach."

"That is the hope."

"Albus… _paugh_!" Poppy leapt up with a snarl. "I cannot _believe_ the depths of depravity that man has sunk to all for the sake of winning a war. By Morgana, he's as bad as the other side."

"Indeed," said Severus, "and that is why we need your help. We cannot allow Albus any further access to Harry's life. I need custody of him to protect him, and Remus and I will need all the help we can get to obtain it."

Minerva frowned. "Severus, your mark will make that difficult, particularly without Albus' backing."

Severus inclined his head. "In part, that is why I asked your presence here tonight, Poppy."

"I had assumed you needed me to perform an examination to check for lingering injuries and signs of abuse," said Poppy with a frown.

"Yes," said Lucius. "For the investigation as well as his health. I will need you to record all evidence you find and date it as best as you can, please. The more detail, the better."

Poppy nodded. "It's standard procedure for investigations into the abuse of a magical child, and I am both experienced enough to take evidence from the examination and willing to help, but the mark is another story altogether. I have no power to remove it, Severus."

"I know," Severus said. "I am able to do so myself. I simply need a healer's presence in case the spell does not… proceed as expected."

Minerva gave a startled cry and clutched her chest. "Severus, wait a moment. You know how to remove the mark?"

Severus hesitated. "Yes?"

"Does Albus know this?"

"Of course. I begged freedom as soon as I realised my transference spell will remove it if I allow it to, but he denied me."

Minerva scowled. "That utter—!" She snarled under her breath and released a stream of vituperative Scottish curses. "That _monster_ told me he could not free you from spying because your mark could not be removed. He told me to remove you from the dark's good graces without removing the mark as well would see you dead within a week!"

Severus huffed. "I am not surprised. Not in the least. He has manipulated my entire life, it seems."

Minerva sighed and squeezed his hand. "Severus, you have my complete support. I will do everything in my power to keep Albus well away from your family and ensure Harry becomes your legal son."

"So will I," said Poppy, "as soon as my examination is complete."

Severus bowed his head. "Thank you. I am grateful for your help."

Remus wrapped his arm around Severus' waist. "We both are. Thank you."

"Thank you very much," Harry said with a sniffle. "I love Papa and Papa's mate. I want to stay with them forever."

Poppy's eyebrows shot up. "His mate, hm?"

Harry winced. "Oh. Papa, was I not supposed to…?"

Remus reached across the coffee table and squeezed Harry's hand. "Poppy treated me for years, and Minerva is… a close colleague. They both know, but don't say that to anyone else, okay? Call me his boyfriend or partner."

Harry nodded. "I promise. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, cub. No harm done. Still, perhaps we should put that secret under Fidelius, Severus. Just in case. I trust you with it, if you want to…."

Severus nodded. "It would also prevent Albus from outing you as revenge. We will begin the charms as soon as we are settled in Limerick. It would be safest to align the nexus there, where we will be staying."

"Sounds good, love."

"Yes, I agree, but, Merlin!" Minerva gaped at Severus. "You still held a grudge against him last month, and today you're _mated_?"

Severus flushed. "N-no, no. It is not official yet. We have only just begun dating."

"Ah." Minerva relaxed. "Oh, I see. That makes more sense."

"Yes, of course." Remus caught Severus' hand and smiled at him, his eyes warm and soft. "But when Severus is ready for that step," he murmured, "I am, too."

Severus couldn't speak, but he squeezed Remus' hand and tugged it into his lap.

Minerva patted Severus' other hand. 

"Then we'll do our best to help you keep your family together, boys." 

Severus gave her a hesitant smile. "Thank you."

"Not at all."


End file.
